Masked Child
by Scarecrowrawr
Summary: Szayel Aporro Grantz's loyalty to Aizen is tested when he goes under the knife for the sake of procreation. Mpreg COMPLETE
1. Prologue

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Prologue

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

---------------------------------------------------

Hueco Mundo had always been a cruel place, a kill or be killed environment that was fully understood by its inhabitants. It didn't need any outside influence, and whatever its rulers where, they were understood. With an underlying respect, everything followed its own justice and goals, yet very rarely did any hollow cross the invisible boundary that defied Hueco Mundo. If anything did, it was instantly gone, destroyed by its own arrogance.

Hollow could respect hollow, they could hate each other, but still understand goals and feel empathy. They could submit without feeling shamed, or die honorably to a hollow, finishing their existance. Their only goals were to become as strong as possible and consume, anything extra was a blessing, they had no need for anyone else yet they seemed to live very closely knit at times, but realized themselves before humans did, and realized their purpose and excepted it. Because the way things are, are the way things are.

Hollow did not respect shinigami though.

Like Yin and Yang, they were too different to co-exisist peacefully. Despite any foreboding any hollow had; they would attack any shinigami on sight, no matter the difference in strength or feelings toward them, they would kill them instinctively. As part of their purpose was to kill them.

So when Shinigami walked on hollow ground, they should expect to die. A place filled with nothing but enemies; it was a fools hope to walk out unscathed.

But three walked in. Walking close together to not present any opening, zanpaktou at their sides meanacingly. Hollow sprung up instantly to strike them down, but any attempt they made was cut down. They made no sign of joy or pity, but continued on, seemingly immortal. They were not extravagant, they did not boast their pleasure at staying alive for so long, but walked on toward Las Noches. Their appearence made little sense to hollow that did not attack, the stronger ones with a head on their shoulders watched as they continued to walk without pause. They hailed the end of a Hueco Mundo for hollow, an omen of a future that was not their own.

They walked into Las Noches and claimed it instantly, cutting down any that would oppose and instantly giving orders to have their bodies strung up and burned outside, to show who was the main power now. For many days the hollow could not understand this take over and planned many attacks to kill these shinigami. But all failed, all were burned or put on display. The attacks lessened until resistance no longer came, it was a futile effort, a realization. There was now respect in the place of confusion, but there was still fear on all sides.

One was the ruler, the new king. He never showed an angry face, never expressed any emotion not clouded with moderation. His brown eyes very frightening, but questioning and inquisitive at the same time. He carried no ill will to the hollow, but no one could be sure. But anyone in his presence would feel instantly safe and accepting so long as he wanted them.

He left the devilry to his comrades, the silver haired one, seemingly without eyes, his face forever folded in a constant smile, but there was no intent to love behind it. The other was cold to others, tall, black and blind, but with the dispostition of a man who could see more then anyone else.

They waited patiently until the attacks stopped, waited until they had a few hollow under their constant command. They waited until there was no hope for reformation. Then issued orders. The strongest hollow were to converge on Las Noches for a tournament to find the strongest, a rumour passed, hinting the beginning of an army, many were hesitant, fearing death or commitment. But they were pushed out of the shadows, given numbers, and told to fight.

Many felt it was a perversion of the hollow strength; being told to entertain the new shinigami overlords. Many seemed to take it as an opportunity to get on the good side of the newcomers. No rule stated any fight must continue till one died, but the opponents made it so.

Ten hollow finished and they eagerly awaited fighting to the death until one was left, many excited to spill blood and please the shinigami, but the leader held up his hand. The tournaments ended, a new force they had not yet seen that was much more frightening, the power to stop a fight without force.

The hollows that came to watch dispersed, the losers left to die, while the ten where taken with the leader. They entered Las Noches, with an overwhelming fear, the same atmosphere the shinigami carried intensified by a thousand in close company. Each were told to strip of any clothing they had, baring themselves before their new king. They lined up in order of power, none looking at one another.

They were branded. Then made to bow, curving inward to accept their fate. The leader explained the importance of their duty as the strongest and kept the attention of everyone in the room. They were the espada, the real espada. The shinigami disbanned any others before them and banished them to serve the new espada or be gone. They allowed the Espada to pick any hollow they wanted, they would be taken, and made into arrancar. Any objections would be cut down, it was for the good of Hueco Mundo.

Many things were now for the good of Hueco Mundo, new terrible things were being set in motion, new fusion hollow, advancements in zanpaktou, and expirements kept between a select few arrancar and the shinigami. The hollow outside of Las Noches, moved into shadow, fearing death or expirimentation. Espada were made and enhanced so when one fell short, they were replaced or killed. No Hollow was able to object. Their purpose now changed from the simple understanding of hollow, to creature made to please, to serve. They were now any army to serve the outcast shinigami.

-------------------------------------------------------

Szayel was slightly unnerved at the prospect of meeting Aizen scared any hollow. His normal perky attitude had dissolved and he straightned his coat a little, the more professional the better. Aizen loved everything neat and orderly, taken care of before he asked. He expected he would like the results of the animal release zanpaktou expiriment he had been conducting, but felt that this might not need a formal appointment. He didn't know why he was worrying so much, he knew Aizen liked him.

He grabbed his clip board and notes he had from the expirement, even though he hadn't been told to bring it, then instructed some of his fraccion to run a bath for him upon his return, which he expected would be a half hour from now. Reminding himself that it would probably be less then that.

_Just a report... _

"Szayel,"

Szayel bowed low, letting himself up and parting his hair behind his ear carefully. He didn't say anything, allowing Aizen to talk first and explain while he stood quietly. He was comforted by the fact he allowed Menoly and Loli stay in the room, normally meaning he didn't mean any harm to the guest.

"I have a new expirement for you to preform." Aizen said plainly, readjusting himself on his pedestal-chair. Szayel, looked up, not letting his face pass any emotion.

"Even while I'm still testing another?" he asked carefully. Aizen nodded, picking up a folder of papers that lay on the arm of the chair.

"This expirement is of higher importance." He said "It is the work of the man you replaced. Just recently we finished going through his old documents and we found quite the find."

Szayel feigned interest.

"It concerns a sort of arrancar procreation that could prove very useful. The results could wield a power greater then the vastolorde, simply put."

Szayel frowned slightly. Arrancar procreation? Like children and babies? That didn't sound right.

"Please elaborate," He said quietly. Aizen gave a small smirk, which Szayel didn't like, he averted his eyes slightly, not meeting his eyes, but more accurately the strand of brown hair between them.

"He was researching a sucessful ectopic pregnancy in arrancar males." Aizen explained "In his notes he explains a surgery capable of making a life inside males while keeping testosterone at a low level in the body."

Szayel blinked, still confused. Aizen only smiled more.

"We'd like to see if this can be done as it can mean a new era of warriors. Shinigami and hollow blood; mixed, not forced together. It is a very interesting investment of preformed correctly."

"A new race of warrior created with surgical interference?" Szayel said quietly, feeling Menoly and Loli staring at him from the door. Aizen nodded.

"But I don't understand what you need me for." Szayel murmered, looking at floor, feeling stupid. "I can interpret the notes if you need to, but I'm not familiar with surgery enough to make this work. Do I just need to calculate for you?"

Aizen sighed, his eyes fluttering shut, he wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning. Szayel felt uneasy, this really didn't feel right.

"I have the notes and surgery figured out, the medical staff can do preform this fine. The notes aren't that hard to figure out."

Szayel dropped his head in apology.

"With your scientific knowledge, and understanding of expirimentation and appreciation for your field, I would like you to volunteer."

The bottom dropped out of Szayel's stomach, letting his guard down, his eyes showed a fraction of the terror he felt. Surgery? Pregnancy? Expirementation? He was a science lover but not this, this wasn't what he wanted! He was always the one in the backround with a clipboard, taking observations and examining facts, he wasn't a guinea pig. But Aizen had used those words, _I'd like you to volunteer._

Whatever Aizen wanted, Aizen got, it was just that simple. It was set in concrete now. He felt like his insides were being twisted. He knew enough to produce a deep bow so he wouldn't seem rude.

"I...will...do as you wish..." he breathed to his shoes, his pink locks of hair invading his face.

Aizen made a smile that could make Gin jealous.

"Good, I appreciate your cooperation in this matter. Please free up your schedule for surgery on saturday, and please refrain from eating on friday."

Szayel nodded mechanically. Bowing again and turning slowly, making his way at the door, not catching Menoly or Loli's smirking faces on the way out.

-----------------------------------------------

Long Prologue. No Definite Guarantee when this will get updated, reviews make me write faster. I'm in a weird fanfic mood because I recently watched _The Handmaid's Tale_ and I'm reading _Children of Men._

Sorry if the first part seems very pointless, it just gives some backround since this is kinda an AU fic.

Review if you feel its necessary. If you'd like Szayel to have multiples or a girl or a boy, you can say so, but no gurantee on whether I'll write it or not.

I feel dumb starting a fic like this, I have to work around school and stuff. But anyway. I hope you like it.

Kishire!


	2. Chapter 1

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 1 A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.  
-  
Szayel's only current hope was that the bath his fraccion had made for him was very nice and hot. Otherwise he was at a loss for what he was supposed to be doing. Friday was tomorrow, and then it would be Saturday. What the hell was he going to do? Would he be able to keep his rank as eighth espada for the next nine or ten months? And that was just it! He didn't know the first thing about human pregnancy or babies or anything! He took a deep breath, slowing down his pace. If he kept up like this he was going to break a blood vessel.

But nevertheless, this was all too fast, a little notice would have been nice. Any possible ending he could think of seemed to end in him unhappy.

He reached his room, throwing the clipboard onto the floor next to his boots and began to strip as he headed for his bath.

He slid a leg in, testing the temperature carefully. It was moderately warm, he normally liked it as close to boiling point as possible. But it would have to do. He slid the rest of his body in, barely disturbing the water. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Szayel wondered if he could drown himself quickly and just avoid the whole thing all together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had to be the most nervous he had ever been. He sat in the empty lobby outside the surgical wing. Most hollow had enhancement surgeries here, rarely were actually treated for broken bones or cuts and bruises unless they were Espada, others were considered disposable and left to suffer.

Szayel held his knees to stop them from shaking, he hadn't slept at all and dark rings lined his eyes, he was hungry and empty except for the little water he could have and was overall scared to death. He had monitored a lot of surgeries here, but had never been in this position; one where he was sitting in this chair, waiting to be cut open. He wasn't normally so afraid of blood and guts, but now he could feel his pulse in every part of his body and more sick then he had ever been.

Deep calm breaths. Deep calm breaths.

"Mr. Grantz"

His heart skipped a beat as a nurse came out to fetch him

"We're ready for you."

He rose carefully, standing on his shaky feet.

"Are you ready?" she asked politely, giving him a warm smile. Szayel couldn't return it, if he opened his mouth he felt like he might wretch or scream.

Deep calm breaths.

The operating room was painful to look at. Szayel undressed and put on his hospital gown folding his clothes carefully on setting them on the floor. He sat, shivering in the cool room until the surgeons came in.

"Please lie down on the table Mr. Grantz." The tallest surgeon instructed. Szayel obeyed, laying flat atop the cold hard table, covered with the dismally pitiful white sheet.

"We're going to begin now," He started, readjusting the golve on his hand. "We'll be giving you a strong anesthetic so you shouldn't feel a thing. This is a new surgery and we aren't sure what might happen, but you have our word we'll try our best."

Szayel didn't respond, just stared carefully at the celing. The prospect of dying in this procedure was more then he could hope for. He swallowed, hard.

"Just take deep breaths," The surgeon said, attaching the anesthetic mask. Szayel took a few breaths in and felt instantly better, his tense body relaxing. His head felt much heavier, but clearer as well. His eyes flickered slightly, he knew he wouldn't feel this good again for a long time, but he didn't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel woke when some part of himself was sick of hearing the hum of the flourescent light above him. His eyelids flickered opened, burning from the light of the room and the pain he was feeling in his stomach. He turned over, groaning and biting down hard. He lay breathing hard and closing his eyes tight.

Where had the nice part gone? The part where he couldn't feel anything. The anesthetic had worn off and he felt very sick again. He needed food or something to make him feel less empty and naseous.

He opened his eyes again, blinking to try and adjust to the light. He found an IV attached to his hand and giving him some clear liquid.

He scooted up a little bit, lying on top of the pillows so he was in a sitting position. He opened up the gown, baring his new cut, stitched carefully shut.

Great.

He ran his hand over the area carefully, It was definately painful, he doubted he could stand up unsupported. So he had ovaries now or something? He wasn't even sure what he had inside him now. He was most likely more girl then boy. At least internally.

Goddammit this was insane.

Even in Szayel's pained state, he could feel Aizen's reiatsu coming toward him. He quickly shut his gown and lay back to feign sleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially the man who had put him in this situation.

The door opened carefully, and Aizen walked in. Nobody else was with him, putting him on edge slightly.

"Good morning Szayel," Aizen said pleasently. Szayel flicked his eyes open, he could never bullshit Aizen. But he didn't respond other then looking at him.

"I've got breakfast coming for you, and some medication." He sighed, sitting down in a chair close to his bed. "Tonight you'll be getting a checkup to see if your new organs are responding, then if they are we'll try insemination."

Szayel closed his eyes, he felt so pressured, he was tired and hurting and hungry and there would be more to come tonight. Everyone was so considerate.

"Please Aizen-sama" Szayel murmered. "May I ask a question?"

Aizen nodded sincerely.

"Please, I must ask, why am I the one undergoing this process?"

Aizen looked fairly surprised, Szayel instantly regretted asking.

"I thought It was obvious," Aizen answered. "You're a scientist, you can appreciate what I'm doing here, you are an Espada and meant to serve Hueco Mundo. Whats best for Hueco Mundo is the welfare and evolution of its hollow. You are helping Hueco Mundo in doing this."

Szayel nodded, still unconvinced. Sacrificing his body for something that might not work seemed very, careless...

"For the insemination," Szayel began "Whose... sperm is it... going to..."

"My own." Aizen replied with a smile. "Its altered a little so there can be a possibility of a girl, with two males there is a guarenteed boy, but the altered sperm may be able to make a girl so we can breed more hollow mixes in a more 'natural' environment."

Szayel looked surprised, at least Aizen wasn't a hypocrite with all this 'helping Hueco Mundo' bullshit.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in, holding a tray.

"Pardon my interruption Aizen-sama." She said politely "But I have Mr. Grantz's food."

Aizen stood up, letting the nurse take over and put the tray on his lap.

"Make sure you take your medication and eat up." Aizen said, exiting the room gracefully.

Szayel lay back, he really didn't feel like eating despite how hungry he was. He had quite a few pills in front of him as well.

"Nurse," Szayel asked quietly "What are these for?"

"Oh," she thought carefully. "Theres two there for your pain, one to stop the body from rejecting your organs, oh, and three for estrogen."

Estrogen... Perfect. No doubt to stimulate his new insides. But would they really be ready to support a life by the end of the day? Szayel felt that such a switch from male hormones to female would drive him insane. He took the glass of water and downed it with the pills reluctantly. If this highly reprehensible perversion of science worked, he would be pregnant by the next day, which he actually would like. Once it was over with, he wouldn't have to repeat the process over and over again. He wouldn't have to stay in the hospital. If it had to be done, it was best he got it over with quickly.

Szayel didn't like pancakes very much, but ate the damn things off the breakfast tray so he might feel a little less sick. And it did help, he ate the pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns, then set the tray aside so he could sleep. He could feel the pain killers taking effect and his stomach felt blissfully light and tingly. He wanted to put his regular clothes back on because the overwhelming softness of the hospital gown felt absurd. He would be woken up in a couple hours to take more medication and more hormones, but he any time he had could be used for sleeping, or moreover, not thinking.

---------------------------------------------

"Mr. Grantz,"

Szayel woke again. Rolling over to get more pills, but a doctor, not a nurse was in his room, watching him carefully.

"Wake up Mr. Grantz, It's time for your examination."

Szayel groaned and tried to sit up, the light his enemy once again.

"Oh my, You've got some Chloasma."

"Klo-what?" Szayel sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Cloasma, women normally get it when they undergo hormonal changes, most commonly, during pregnancy."

Szayel blinked, then saw the mirror on the far wall of the room, his eyes widened at the brown discoloration on his face.

"Probably a side effect of the excessive amounts of esterogen." The doctor said, sitting down beside him. "Its alright, it'll go away."

"But why hasn't my voice changed or anything?" Szayel asked, tracing the blotchy brown skin, "And aren't I supposed to get tits or something?"

"There still is a level of testosterone in your body, we altered the estrogen to only work on certain parts of your insides. Would you like a high pitched voice?"

Szayel frowned, he already hated this sarcastic asshole. He didn't want any of this. He didn't say anything, merely rubbing his marred face and waiting for the doctor to begin.

"Examination and Insemination then," The medic said. "I'll be your doctor today, Doctor Martinez." He grinned in a near sadistic fashion. "Please take off your gown."

Szayel sat up and slid the IV out of his hand so he could take off the gown without getting the sleeve tangled. He was releaved to find the only brown mark was on his face, but he got goosebumps almost instantly at being naked and cold in front of the doctor.

"Please lay down and spread your legs,"

Szayel obeyed, moving the pillows away so he could lie flat.

The procedure was instantly uncomfortable and Szayel gasped, feeling Martinez's gloved fingers moving around without any consent. Szayel didn't know what he was looking for or how long it would take, but he lay back as far as he could and gritted his teeth. It only got worse when Martinez found an area that his body liked and he hated.

"Good," Martinez murmered. "Theres a new entryway through your anus that leads to your new organs and it seems to be responding to me. I'm confident we can impregnate you now."

Szayel moved his head up to see Martinez, his gloved hand red with blood. Szayel gasped and closed his legs instinctively.

"Don't worry, Your organs are still fairly new and aren't used to being poked. Its perfectly normal." Martinez said reassuringly. Szayel looked murderous. Normal was not the word for it.

"Well then, since you're physically ready," The doctor scooted over to the countertop and pulled out a vial of white liquid. Aizen's seed. Szayel felt very sick. "I guess we can start then."

He loaded the vial into an odd instrument, like a syringe without the pointed tip.

"Please spread your legs again."

Szayel whimpered a little, it was pathetic. This was the point of no return.

"Please cooperate Mr. Grantz,"

Szayel gave in, opening his legs submissively. He closed his eyes tight. Only opening them when he felt a sudden rush inside him, very cold and eerie.

After a few seconds, it was all over. Martinez withdrew the instrument and wiped the excess away. Szayel just lay, limp and lifeless.

"I'll have a nurse send down some medication and dinner for you, then you'll feel as right as rain again."

Szayel nodded and Martinez left.

He lay for many minutes without a thought in his head. Feeling a painful dull burning in his stomach from his surgery and a weird touched feeling from where Martinez had been working.

Was he pregnant?

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be feeling anything. He didn't feel happy, or sad, or full of life. He just felt very weak. But wasn't it possible he wasn't pregnant as well? Humans didn't get pregnant all the time they had sex. Didn't some sort of cycle happen and it had to be on a certain day?

He didn't understand anything about human babies. He would really need to start reading up on the matter.

He groaned at the idea of going up clothing sizes, something that hadn't occured to him until now. He was going to look like a freak carrying a child. He had a perfect thin physique...

I'm not going to get all nasty and fat, Szayel thought to himself. I'm not going to eat more then usual, I'll just starve myself.

Something told him, it didn't work like that. But at the moment it didn't really matter. He was just thinking of sleeping again, when a nurse knocked at the door, bringing in food and pills.

"You'll be released tomorrow and in two weeks we'll check and see if your going to be a mother!"

Szayel looked at her with wide disgusted eyes, she didn't see, but set the tray down with the pills and left.

Szayel ate, he had a feeling the sudden rush of anger was a mood swing, which only pissed him off more.

-------------------------------------------------

Quick chapter just to add on to the prologue, I hate just leaving the prologue like a chapter.

If I got any pregnancy facts screwed up, don't bust an artery. Its just fanfic...

Overall, I've got some really nice reviews. I used notepad for this because it was a big file and was giving me server bullshit when I was trying to upload it, I don't think it screwed it up bad, but just in case...

If you like it, review it. muhaha.

KISHIRE!


	3. Chapter 2

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 2 A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

----------------------

Right as rain wasn't the way to describe Szayel's post-surgery days, despite what Martinez had told him. Szayel had ate, then slept off the rest of the next day in his hospital bed. He was then given a quick check up before leaving, weighed, measured, and examined to an obnoxious level. Then slid back into his Espada clothes to return to his own room.

The walk back was the worst, it was his first time walking more then a length of the hospital room and it showed. He could only appreciate the fact that nobody was walking the same hall as him. He started off nicely, only with a slight limp, but slowly he began to feel the pain in his stomach intensifying, and he had to lean against the wall to rest for a moment so he wouldn't strain himself further. Overall, it took him over fifteen minutes to get back to his room when it normally took less then two.

He threw himself through the door and collapsed on the sofa, he felt like he was going to cry with how stressed he felt, he couldn't even walk straight anymore, his stomach felt like it was burning, his face was blotchy, and he was dizzy and had a headache.

He stuck a hand inside his pocket and pulled out the bottle of painkillers, he popped two in his mouth and relaxed.

Szayel felt very terrible rewearing his clothes however and his hair was oily and messy. Both he and his clothes needed cleaning. He also needed to eat something for dinner.

Aizen had visited him before he left and gave him a talking to about what he should be doing in the event of being pregnant. Mostly it was about making sure to eat enough, not drinking caffeine or alcohol. But he also got a lecture on making sure he didn't get an injuries, making sure he was at a healthy weight, and telling Martinez about any discomfort he had before it became an issue.

Szayel very much doubted he was going to tell the so-called doctor anything. He was horribly unpleasant all the time and Szayel felt stupid asking him questions about anything.

But Aizen gave him a book about prenatal care, so he didn't think he would need to talk to Martinez about anything. He had tried picking up the book when he was in the hospital but whenever he started reading he felt very sick and dizzy.

The first couple of days went very slowly. Szayel resigned himself to doing his own personal sessions of physical therapy. He walked around the room until his stomach started to ache, he would rest for a minute or two, then keep walking. He did this for several hours for a couple days until he woke up very sick.

He had felt feverish and ill, his head throbbing and heavy while his insides were burning and painful. He didn't move at all, just sat in his bed until midday, trying to fall back asleep so he wouldn't feel his sickness. The nurse had mentioned something about his body rejecting his new organs. He supposed this might have been it, he was afraid that his body might not allow the organs to work or function. His chloasma had just faded away, a sign his body was used to, and creating a ready flow of estrogen. But would it keep up?

He only got up to eat a large meal and slip into a warm bath, otherwise laying down on his sofa or his mattress. Waiting for the sickness to pass.

-----

A week and a half after being let out of the hospital, he was walking perfectly again and the sickness had passed. He was more or less normal except for mark on his stomach. He didn't feel any different at all, normal and happy as ever in fact, and was talking daily walks around Las Noches in his spare time. He decided to start reading the book if he turned out to be pregnant, until then he put it out of his mind. He tried his best not to think about it at all, eating when he felt like it, sleeping when he felt tired. He didn't feel any fatter or more exhausted, so as far as he thought, he just wasn't pregnant.

But even if he thought he wasn't pregnant or not, the day he would find out was fast approaching.

He wasn't sure whether or not he would care, surely Aizen would keep trying to impregnate him. Surely the thought of having a child inside him would probably shake him out of his apathy, but Szayel was slowly coming to terms with how his life was not his own. He was Aizen's plaything, Aizen wanted him pregnant and thats what he had to be. If he was barren, he wouldn't be useful, he would be thrown out. He needed to be useful to survive and if being pregnant was the only way to live, he wasn't sure if he cared much anymore.

His schedule was mostly sleeping and eating, with the ocassional stop in the restroom and casual walk. He waited, giving little orders to fraccion, having little interest in anything. He attended his usual Espada meetings, but he hadn't told anyone at all about his buisness with Aizen, figuring he would keep it as quiet as possible until he had to explain himself.

Being an Espada meant keeping face and remaining powerful at all times as to never appear vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to look very threatening for awhile if Aizen got his way.

------

Szayel sat in the hospital lobby for a second time, considerably less anxious then last time but still quite bothered. He felt very restless and nervous and his legs were shaking up and down while he tried his best to stop them. He would go to most likely, give a blood sample or a piss sample, then wait for the result.

If he wasn't pregnant, he would get felt up by Doctor Martinez again and get stuffed with Aizen's seed. Then he'd have to wait two more unbearable weeks for the result. Just sitting and waiting and feeling terribly useless. There was of course the possibility that he was defective, then he would be cut open again or given obscene amounts of estrogen.

Could he prehaps refuse? Tell Aizen he did not agree? Maybe pitch the idea of observing an arrancar pregnancy rather then participating in one. He didn't want to make Aizen angry, but he didn't like this at all.

The thought of any of the other espada pregnant made him slightly less unhappy.

----

"How are you feeling today?" Martinez gleamed

Szayel nodded, not really listening to his stupid small talk. The only thing he wanted to hear he would tune in for.

"Excited?"

Szayel gave him a disgusted look.

"Please, just tell me." He spat "I don't need to hear it."

Martinez dropped his smile, his stupid games not pulling off the desired effect. He sat at the desk, like a child sulking, he flipped through Szayel's chart, sadistically slow. He didn't show any emotion that would give away the result either, Szayel clenched his fist coldly.

"Well, the operation worked." Martinez said plainly "You're officially pregnant."

He breathed slowly.

"Aizen-sama has been notified and you're going to come every two weeks for the next nine months."

"Every two weeks?" Szayel raised an eyebrow. Surely he was joking, that was just excessive. Martinez looked at him over his clipboard.

"Surely you understand how important this child is to Aizen and all of Hueco Mundo, "

Szayel felt livid. It was how he felt, he was sick of this greater good bullshit. He was the one doing all of this and all anyone could do was lecture him, it was infuriating.

"Am I done now? Can I leave?"

"Oh no, we are going to run some tests, first." Martinez peered at his clipboard quickly, then set it down on the counter. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a pair of gloves. Szayel felt his heart skip a beat. He hated being examined like this.

"What exactly are you going to be looking for anyway?" Szayel inquired, toying with the fraying end of the hospital gown.

"I just need to look for any abnormalities. Gotta make sure everything is developing the way we want it to." Martinez sighed. "Please lie back and spread your legs."

Szayel swallowed stubbornly, but lay back and inched his legs apart. Martinez's hands were uncomfortably warm and prying as he worked. Szayel simply closed his eyes, imagining himself in a better place. Perhaps at home, relaxing in his comfortable bed, or in his bath. Far away from any worry or obnoxious hands.

"Good, good." Martinez said. "Everything looks nice down south, your normal male genitalia is still intact but dormant and useless. The child isn't going to come out of the anus without breaking your hips in the process. So I'd suggest a cesearean section."

"Whats that?" Szayel looked worried.

"I'll be making an incision," Martinez drew a point finger across Szayel's stomach. "And I'll get the child out through the opening, you'll be unconscious."

More stitches. He thought, Great.

"Please sit up and remove your gown to the waist."

Szayel scooted to the end of the bed while Martinez went to make notes on the clipboard. He reached behind his back to untie the bow keeping the gown on his shoulders. Then took his arms out of the sleeves and let the gown fall down to his waist. He felt very cold and he could see his veins showing through his arms, the little hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

"Ok, good." Martinez pulled out his stethoscope and pressed it to Szayel's back, sending a tingle with the chill. "Breathe in, good, just like that."

"Heart rate feels normal." Martinez wrote something on the clipboard. "Now just try to relax as much as possible."

Martinez started pressing carefully on certain points in Szayel's back, like an awkward massage. It actually felt quite tolerable, even if it was a little strange. Martinez felt mostly his lower back and his sides, carefully pressing, perhaps feeling for something.

"Your back feels good for the most part, it'll probably start hurting in the next couple of weeks, its just a sign of pregnancy. Now relax again and lay back."

Szayel kept his legs dangling over the side but laid down on the examination bed. Martinez bent over him, being more careful and examining his chest. Szayel felt a little bit ticklish and bit down hard to keep face.

"A little slower then I thought, but the estrogen did have an effect." Martinez felt around his nipple carefully.

"What...was that?" Szayel tried not to choke, trying to hide his laughter.

"Your chest is fattening up a little, which is good because it suggests your producing milk."

Szayel made a noise between a cough and snort.

"It's not happening as fast as it should be however." Martinez looked unaware of Szayel's dismay at the thought of producing milk. "It'll quicken up during your first trimester however."

Martinez moved on to his stomach, checking the progress of how his incision from the surgery had healed. He seemed fairly satisfied and let Szayel get dressed as he made some final notes on the clipboard. Szayel was still fretting mentally about growing breasts and catiously feeling his chest as he put his arms through the sleeves of his gown.

"Pretty good checkup, Aizen-sama will be pleased with this." Martinez said "But there are some things I'd like you to know, so pay attention."

Szayel nodded, he was getting sick to the teeth with this doctor and his attitude.

"First, your going to need to put on some weight, no matter how you feel about it." Martinez gave a cruel smile. Szayel's eyes narrowed, "You need to loosen up a bit to have room for your child inside you, it'll be more comfortable for the both of you."

Martinez flipped through the pages on the clipboard.

"Second, I'd like you to start taking vitamins, I'll give you some before you leave. They are pretty important for a developing embryo."

"And the third?" Szayel asked lethargically.

"Yes," Martinez said. "I'd like you to get in a good mood."

Szayel raised an eyebrow.

"Stress plays a big role for a developing embryo as well. Don't get stressed out, try to enjoy yourself as much as possible."

Odd advice, but there wasn't anything normal about what was going on. Szayel doubted how well he would be able to heed the advice. Most of his happiness depended on what he was getting out of the day, and how nice he looked. How the fuck was he supposed to loosen up?

"I'll go get the vitamins, then you can go." Martinez said, standing up to leave.

-------------------

Horray.

Thanks for the reviews people. I did enable anonymous comments, so if your self concious about boy preg fics, Its ok!

About the whole "Mpreg can have a girl baby" I'm pretty damn sure you need a women in the relationship to give the X chromosome that can make a girl. Otherwise you just have two Y chromosomes, I'm not going into any sciencey stuff since thats not what I do, but thats where I was coming from with that.

This fic feels really depressing with the lack of a pairing though. Hope y'all liked the chapter.

Kishire!


	4. Chapter 3

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 3

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

---------------------------------------------------

Szayel had very little to hope for as the days wore on. He had started reading the pregnancy book he had gotten and upon reading that gestation would take nine months, he began to cry. A horrid effect of his new hormones.

Szayel cried almost everyday, he had been beaten down, from a womanly man to a manly woman and was he constantly depressed. He used to wake in the early morning, making coffee and prepare for the day, now he woke sometime between eleven and noon, and wasn't allowed caffeine. He would rise groggily to make a large lunch and showered. He often ate about half the meal, not because he was full, but because he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore. He knew better then to prepare less because he knew he still only eat half.

If he felt tired he would nap, but if he felt useless and annoyed, he would cry for however long it took for him to stop or fall asleep.

He would then wake up around evening time, he then ate if he felt hungry, or took a short walk. Whatever it took to keep himself busy until nightfall.

Szayel didn't mind sleeping so much, he didn't feel pain when he slept, didn't have to think much at all, and it passed the time better then anything. He hated waking up most, because he had problems getting back to sleep, he would have to wait several more hours of boredom before he could rest again. Sometimes he just lay in bed, feigning sleep in the hope that he might actually doze off.

He was following most of Martinez's instructions, he took his vitamins everyday and got more then enough rest. After the first few weeks though, he had the unpleasant surprise of examining himself in the bathroom mirror. While he had promised himself he wouldn't gain any weight by stuffing himself, he had forgotten that you could also get fat from not moving at all day after day. But in Szayel's current state of apathy, all he could do was cry and continue to sleep. In his fit of anger he set his bathroom scale under the sink and didn't eat for the entire day. But it only made him feel more miserable as he felt shaky and diminished.

It didn't help that he could feel the chest in most of his shirts tightening up, his nipples were becoming very chafed and sore and when he was alone at home, he didn't wear a shirt because of how uncomfortable they had become.

---

"Come on Szayel, I know you can do better,"

Szayel gave Martinez a disgusting look, not bothering to give off any fake smiles anymore. It was his second meeting after he had found out he was pregnant, needless to say, Martinez was losing patience with him.

He was eating less and less until he was eating maybe half a meal a day. He hadn't told Martinez flat out how much he was eating or how he was passing his time, knowing he would probably get yelled at. He had lost the little bit of weight he had gained and his face looked hollow and pale. He had slowly become anorexic as the days passed, coupled with his fear of becoming fat and because he had started puking every morning. His excuse was he couldn't keep anything down anyway, so eating was useless. He tried his usual method of sleeping, but as he stopped eating healthy proportions, he could only twist and turn.

Martinez gave him a scowl in return and Szayel dropped his gaze.

"You're below your weight before the operation, and you're clearly unwell."

Szayel didn't say a word, merely looked at the floor, sitting on the examination table, fidgeting in the thin hospital gown.

"You've left me no choice," Martinez breathed. All of his snappy egotistical attitude vanished, "You'll be getting some supervision so you can take care of yourself."

Szayel stared.

"No."

"You don't understand what the hell you're doing to yourself." Martinez tried looking him in the eye "I'll be damned if your going to destroy what's inside you!"

"But you can't-

"I can't what?"

Szayel felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his eyes carefully.

"You don't know how to take care of yourself at all!" Martinez sighed frustratedly. "You're getting a midwife until you get healthy."

Szayel couldn't find words to express himself, but looked at him like a whiny child.

"What food do you have in your room?"

Szayel didn't look at him but merely mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, really."

Martinez took a deep breath, willing himself not to shout.

"Go to your room, take some vitamins, I'll send someone down."

-------

Szayel waited paitently for the mysterious midwife to show up, he felt terrible and wanted to curl up and rest until the person came, his stomach was growling loudly, but he didn't have the energy to get up again. He felt like crying, which would be the third time that day. Once after he woke up early, and once before going to get examined.

It was pathetic, Szayel knew it, but he wasn't sure how to stop it. He had become mentally sick trying to attempt this on his own. He really did have a problem.

He drew the couch blanket to his chest and slept until he was awoken sharply with a shake.

"Mmhm?"

"I tried knocking but when nobody answered I let myself in."

Szayel, ran a hand through his pink locks and blinked, trying to wake up.

"You're..."

"My name is Apache."

"Aren't you in Halibel's fraccion?" Szayel muttered, getting up slowly.

"Yeah, but Martinez requested a midwife for you a couple weeks ago in the event you needed one, and Halibel reccomended me."

Szayel looked around, feeling instantly shameful for his dirty unkempt home he hadn't bothered to tidy up in his lethargic state. Apache didn't seem to care however, he got the impression her environment wasn't much cleaner.

"So you're like some helper for me or something?" Szayel asked, moving over so she could sit down, he curled the blanket around himself, feeling cold without it.

"Ya, a midwife." Apache said sarcastically. "I'll help you out, but I'm supposed to stop you from being such a skinny freak about this."

Skinny freak? Szayel thought, annoyed.

"Here," Apache handed him a brownie from a box in her hands. "Eat it,"

Szayel took it cautiously. His stomach growled loudly, but Szayel felt sick looking at it. It looked nasty and fattening and overly sweet. Apache watching him.

"Put the brownie in your fucking mouth."

Szayel stared at her, his hand moving automatically to his mouth. It tasted heavenly.

"And that's why I'm here, none of this anorexia shit is going to happen. You look like a corpse."

"Thdu not." Szayel mumbled through a mouthful of brownie.

"The hell you don't, your going to get a little round, big fucking deal. You're an espada! you don't think you can loose weight?"

Szayel stared, he didn't think she was a great midwife, but she was perfect for him. It was exactly what he needed to hear whether he knew it or not.

"I made these brownies too," Apache said, taking one out for herself and biting into it, "They're really good and I don't want to be the only one eating them, because I'm not fat."

"I never said-"

"Ur thinkin' it."

"I wasn't!"

"Shuttup,"

She handed him another brownie, which he was now obliged to take. He couldn't argue though, they did taste very good and they felt really nice going down. Apache seemed to be seemingly without manners, slipping off her boots and proping her bare feet up onto the coffee table. Szayel wasn't a clean freak, but he hoped he could give her some pointers on ettiquette in return for getting him to eat again. Maybe teach her to put her heels on a coaster.

"I feel gross, I'm going to go shower." She said, bored after a few minutes.

"What?" Szayel turned around, confused. "In here?"

"Yeah here, duh." She snorted. "I'll just be gone for a bit, there's three more brownies in that box, eat them all."

She grabbed one of her own bags she had left at the door, probably filled with toiletries, then left for the bathroom like she owned the place.

Well, Szayel thought, at least I have some company now. Even if she was weird. He felt a little grateful that he had a midwife now, maybe it was the obvious fact he was too sick and needed help, or just the company in general. But he actually felt something other then depression, which was good.

-------

Three brownies and ten minutes later, Szayel had gone around the room and made a quick tidying up job of the room, he folded the blankets and rearranged the boots and shoes at the door. The place looked good and he felt genuinely happy, he stretched animatedly and picked up the pregnancy book to read.

Eight Weeks... The baby is 2.5 cm long...Arms and Legs are formed...Weighs about 0.04 oz...

Still, Szayel didn't feel any different. He was skinnier then ever and the only way he knew he was pregnant was the fact every part of his body was sensative and he would be puking in the morning.

Szayel wasn't complaining though, the longer he looked normal, the better he felt.

"Watcha reading."

Szayel jumped. Not expecting Apache out so fast.

"Pregnancy book, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Szayel murmered, "I just thought I'd read up a little bit."

"Mmm." Apache didn't look too interested, her hair was still a little wet so she was trying to dry it with her hands.

"Hungry?"

"Not really, four brownies fills me up just fine-"

"I'll make dinner then."

"Didn't you-"

"I heard you, I just don't care."

Szayel frowned. Apache ruffled his hair childishly. It was hard to believe she was just a fraccion, and yet Szayel was being babied.

-----

Da da da.

Another chapter done. I'm just in a writing mood. No this will not be Apache/Szayel or any pairing. I kinda brought her in last minute (and it shows)

I haven't got any MPREG IS FOR FREAKS reviews yet. Thanks for refraining...?

Kishire!


	5. Chapter 4

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 4

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

---------------------------------------------------

Apache's presence had made more then a world of difference in Szayel. The house itself was getting cleaned more often and had a more friendly glow to it. Apache made a large breakfast in the early morning and did laundry and dishes while Szayel slept in. When he did wake up, he was served breakfast and a bath was prepared. And if he was sick in the morning, Apache did her best to help and clean him up.

He had gone from horribly depressed and sick, to spoiled happy, just a little too fast to be normal. His weight was making up for lost time and he had a nice healthy amount of pudge that made Martinez give him the first good report in a while. He still didn't feel quite happy feeling heavy, but he learned to ignore it over time, his attitude wasn't really helped by Apache putting in a request for bigger espada uniforms as his felt terribly tight.

He had been sitting in a meeting earlier when he had shifted a little too fast and the chest had torn because of how tight they had become, it was quite audible and all nine of them and Aizen looked up curiously, he blushed but didn't say anything, folding his hand carefully over the area to conceal it. He felt horrible and embarassed about it, trying to make it like he was casually scratching himself, it took a couple minutes for the attention of the room to entirely return to the meeting and Szayel felt like they were the longest moments of his life.

At the end of the meeting, they were informed of a secondary meeting with all of the Espada, their fraccion, and some other arrancar that night and all were required to attend. Miserably, Szayel knew he would normally be sleeping by then, but maybe with Apache's help he would feel more up to it.

-----

"What's with you?"

Apache was reading a magazine and absentmindedly sucking on a fork from her dinner. She snorted as Szayel moved the hand from his breast, exposing his rip.

"I got your uniforms today, they're in your room."

"Thanks..." Szayel murmered, " He scuffled away to his his bedroom and quickly slipped into the considerably more comfortable uniform, it was the same design with his favored long sleeves, but larger overall. He normally liked his clothes to fit nice and tight to his frame but because his skin was so sensitive and because his weight was beginning to show, the bigger the shirt, the more flattering it was.

"We have a meeting tonight, all of the fraccion and espada." Szayel said loudly so Apache could hear through the door.

"Wa' for?"

"I dunno,"

"...Sucks."

Szayel smiled, shaking the hair out of his collar.

------

After he had showered and eaten, he and Apache got ready to leave, they hoped nobody would think ill of Szayel wearing a heavy jacket because of the cold of the desert night. Hollow skin could normally take the chilly nights but because of his sensitivity he disliked the cold and took to wearing sweaters and hats during the evening.

They walked together, eventually joining the crowd of arrancar and fraccion, led by their Espada into the main hall. Apache stayed by his side rather then joining Mira Rose and Sun Sun with Halibel. She had almost developed a protective motherly bond to him because of his condition, making sure he was fed and cared for when he needed it. Szayel actually liked the attention and company, knowing that he would be in a lot of trouble if he didn't have someone like Apache with him. She wasn't the definition of nice, but she did her job well.

But Szayel's warm thoughts stopped when he stepped into the light of the hall, his fraccion were waiting for him at the front but he felt very sick all of a sudden and he knew the reason.

Now he knew why Aizen had said meeting rather then execution, if he had used the correct word, Szayel wouldn't have showed up. He could have faked a bad sickness or cramp, surely his condition could support it, but no; he had come.

In the beginning of Aizen's reign, opposition was guranteed and it happened frequently, but now it was very rare. When their was a traitor among the ranks, it was treated more like a ritual then actual punishment. Surely enough, at the end of the hall, an arrancar he recognized from Aaronero's group was standing, bound next to a great dark noose, hanging from the ceiling.

Reluctantly, Szayel left Apache's side to take his spot as Eighth espada, he stood next to Aaronero quietly while his fraccion grouped around him. He didn't dare look at Aaronero, he didn't have a recognizable face but if he did he was sure it would be filled his shame. The responsibility of having one of his own soliders turn traitor rested on his shoulders, thankfully Szayel had never had to complete the deed Aaronero would have to, but it was still frightening to watch.

Their was very little talk in the halls, no espada was talking, all of them, from Grimmjow to Noitora felt the deep pity for the 9th espada and held their heads low in respect, the disobediant arrancar and those who didn't understand what was happening chattered loudly, filling the room with a surreal echoing.

The Arrancar to be executed stood with an unnatural amount of pride, which didn't help anyone in the room at all watching him. His mouth was gagged and his eyes closed.

Aizen clapped his hands and all heads turned to him, the talking was instantly silenced and with it, Szayel felt all hope and comfort falling away.

"Tonight, we are here to defend the people of Hueco Mundo, defending it from a dying effort to return it to anarchy and damnation."

No one moved a single inch, the silver haired shinigami and the blind one stood like sentinels beside him, waiting.

"There will never be any will to tolerate this clashing of unequal beings. You see now the future, the great Espada are tame and they work for an understandable cause."

Szayel felt his innards shift uncomfortably, he didn't want to be sick right now, he wouldn't cause a scene...

"Hueco Mundo is refined and there is no more need for those who will not learn, Aaronereo?"

The 9th Espada turned slowly, he caught Aizen's eye, and shifted through the crowd, walking slowly to his former arrancar. His fraccion followed in an eerie calm.

The noose went around its head, but the arrancar made no noise of distress and still stood tall, Szayel tried looking at his feet, steadying his breathing and trying to will himself calm. It wasn't the fact that he cared for the hollow, he couldn't care less, but it was too graphic for him right now, he couldn't look at this in his condition. It was too much.

Aaronero grabbed the head of the rope while his fraccion mimcked him in a sick tug of war. As one, they pulled, walking in sychronized steps foreword, pulling the hollow off his feet by his neck. It was terrible, it was obvious many of those pulling knew and liked who they were killing. It was a group punishment and it was horrible. And effective.

When the hollow's lifeless form was at the top of the celing, Aizen began a slow horrid clap that was joined by the other espada and fraccion, a forced applause that Szayel couldn't stand, as quickly as he could muster, he used sonido to race out of the hall and into privacy, it wasn't very fast and he was probably seen, but he didn't care. He threw up on the floor, heaving and rubbing his forehead to try to stop the pounding in his head. He felt a gentle hand wrap around his shoulder.

"You done?"

"I think so," He breathed. Apache sighed.

"Lets go back, Aizen knows you ran off, he'll probably be sending Martinez down tonight."

Szayel swore, standing up straight and wiping his mouth. He already had his meeting just two days ago, morning sickness wasn't terminal. He turned and started to walk back with Apache, what he really wanted right now was to lay down in some warm blankets with some icecream.

Szayel had learned that he loved icecream ever since Apache had been forcing him to eat. He loved the flavour with the chunks of cookie dough in it and had it everyday until it would run out, then he would complain for Apache to get more. Then he would complain about getting fat, as long as he had something to complain about, he would be ok.

------------------------------------------------------

"Public Exectution a little much eh?"

Szayel looked up at Martinez over his spoon lazily. The more attention he gave to the doctor, the more of an arrogant asshole he was. Instead he gave the attention to his almost empty bowl of icecream, he was considerably angrier because the icecream was sugar free.

"What do you want to do to me that requires such a late visit?"

"Throwing up this late merits a quick checkup, I just want to make sure you're fine."

"I'm Peachy, now leave."

Martinez frowned. He could tell Apache was grinning as she did dishes, he knew she didn't like the doctor much either.

"Oh, I'll go, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dying, and I'd like to inform you that you'll have your first ultrasound next checkup."

Szayel's heart felt like it skipped a beat, an ultrasound? Then he would be like, seeing the thing, right?

"Well, good evening then."

Martinez left as soon as Szayel had questions, angering him further. He sighed, setting the bowl on the end table and melting into the sofa.

"An Ultrasound,"

"Yup," Szayel murmered. He wasn't sure what to think of it, he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to feel about the baby itself. He didn't really like it, he had just come to terms with the fact he was its carrier. He wasn't sure if he would be the one to raise it or care for it, or if he would still be an espada. Just because he was content now didn't mean he had all the answers.

"You excited?" Apache asked curiously.

Szayel shrugged. He honestly wasn't sure.

"I...I dunno." He said quietly, he felt idiotic. "I don't want to get used to it... and like it...then have to give it up."

Apache's eyes widened. Szayel shrugged again, blushing. He felt very human.

"You should be able to keep it, I don't see why they would take the child from you."

"Why's that?"

"Well think about it," Apache explained "No arrancar would willingly take the child and Aizen-sama doesn't have the time to care for a child. Plus, babies and mothers have a special bond."

Szayel raised an eyebrow.

"Special?"

"Well at least humans have it," Apache rolled her eyes, "But I doubt it will differ much."

"But what do you mean?" Szayel asked.

"Well," Apache began. "Whether or not the baby or the mother knows it, they have a special bond. The mother gave up her body for the child, and without the love of someone who cares, the baby often doesn't develop normally."

Szayel looked interested.

"How so?"

"The baby gets stressed and unhappy, it needs love and food and care, or else it just doesn't grow normal. I just can think of any arrancar or Aizen lining up to love a child the way you could."

"And you can imagine me doing that?" Szayel laughed.

"Oh get over yourself," Apache snorted. "Your not going to deny that child any love, even if you're not the worlds greatest parent. If the kid doesn't have anyone, it has you."

Szayel frowned.

"But... I'm no mom...I don't know anything..."

"You're a man and your pregnant, you're proof anything is possible."

Szayel sighed deeply,

"Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant. Do I have any purpose outside it now?"

"Probably not, just enjoy it while you can."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Szayel asked angrily.

"You can eat as much as you want and nobody calls you a pig, you don't have to fight, and you can probably get out of meetings if you say you're sick."

"And I feel nasty all the time, I'm fat, I hurt, I puke, and it won't stop until I have to care for the damn thing."

"The glass can be half full, that's all I'm saying." Apache sighed. "You need anything else? I wanna sleep."

"Go to bed then," Szayel said plainly. He felt like he was ready to turn in as well, but he wanted to read a little more in his prenatal book as well. He was almost past the first trimester now in the book and in reality. He was wondering if he was imagining the symptoms he was feeling because he knew it was possible to have them, he hated feeling like he wanted to be sick; it just wasn't true.

He felt too tired and worn to read that night however. The sofa was too comfortable and warm to move, he turned around and turned the lamp light off, he curled up with the fleece blanket and closed his eyes.

----------

"You ready?" Martinez asked playfully, he was holding the head of the Ultrasound wand. Szayel was lying down half naked with his stomach gelled up and cold. He wouldn't feel as uncomfortable if Aizen and Apache hadn't come to see the ultrasound. He had asked Apache to come though, and felt stupid for acting so self concious. She was pleasently surprised when he had asked her. The truth was that he wasn't sure how to act when he saw the baby and wasn't sure if he wanted to know if it was a boy or girl.

"Alrighty then," Martinez turned on the machine and pressed it to the side of Szayel's stomach, looking for something on the screen. Szayel only took deep breaths, shutting his eyes and keeping a calm attitude. It wouldn't be disabled, it wouldn't be dead, it would be normal...

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Martinez asked, Szayel's eyes flickered, but he didn't say anything, he looked at Aizen, the shinigami nodded.

"Alright then, you've got a little girl."

A girl? Szayel's head felt light. It was a girl, a little baby girl. Apache patted his shoulder comfortingly and Aizen smiled. Had he done something right?

"But..." Szayel had to work his tongue properly to speak, "She's ok right? She looks fine?"

"Looks good to me, no abnormalities. It's going better then anyone could have expected."

Szayel watched the screen, feeling very peaceful. The baby was fine, she was fine. He was doing fine, he had a strange fear that had come about since the execution, like he would be hung if this didn't work out, if he failed. But no, he was doing alright.

"Wipe yourself up, I'll be back in a little bit."

He handed Szayel a towel and shut the machine off, killing the visual to his insides before exiting past Aizen. Szayel sat up and wiped the gell off his stomach, still feeling the shock of the news. There was only one thing left he needed to know...

"Aizen-sama?"

Aizen was getting ready to leave, but he turned, smiling.

"I was just wondering, I am going to be keeping the child?"

Aizen blinked, still maintaining his half smile. Szayel felt a little scared.

"Unless you're unable to, I assumed you would care for her, yes."

Szayel felt a great warmth fill him, he tried not to blush or look too happy. He was still an espada and didn't want to give the appearence of looking too gushy. He bowed quickly, pulling down his shirt and trying to look proper. Aizen gave him a wider smile and left.

"Oh that was cute," Apache snorted, Szayel didn't feel angry at her sarcastic tone. For the first time in months, he lais a hand on his stomach affectionately, his own little girl, she was his for sure. He didn't feel like a tool or a vessel for Aizen's seed. She would become a servant, but it was the best life she could be offered.

His blood would be the most powerful in the land.

"Happy then?" Apache asked seriously, gathering his shoes and handing them to Szayel so he could get ready to leave. Szayel nodded, slipping into his boots carefully.

"I think this calls for cake, or just, something special, no?" Szayel said cheerily. Standing up and stretching carefully.

"What is it with you and food that makes you fat?"

"Don't call me fat."

"Don't be fat."

"Not fat."

"Fat in progress."

Szayel snorted. He was too happy to care too much. He had a little girl, he felt lighter then anything with that knowledge.

"Baby likes cake, not me." He laughed, heading out the door, Apache followed.

"Oh, bull." She snickered. "You eat it with this weird passion, like you're making out or something."

"Yeah, that must be it," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot, we'll have something to celebrate."

---------------------------------------

Long chapter, I didn't update for awhile, I hope everyone likes it.

Watched Spiderman 3 while writing most of this. Now I'm going to eat dinner.

Review if you like. It helps.

Kishire!


	6. Chapter 5

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 5

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

Thrilled with the news of a baby girl. Szayel's mood only increased, enough for others to notice and worry. He walked with an unatural spring in his step, causing heads to turn whenever he was at any meetings. He had to leave a little early to escape any questioning. The others had noticed his partial weight gain and weird swing of moods enough to wonder if he had some disease.

It wouldn't be long before some kind of explination would have to be given. Apache told him about something humans did for pregnant women called a baby shower.

"It's like a birthday for a baby before it's happened." She explained carefully. "Friends of the mother bring in gifts and they celebrate the baby."

"But it's not there yet," Szayel snorted cynically "What's the point in celebrating if its not there?"

"It's not for the baby, its for the mother-to-be." She answered

"Then why is it called a baby shower?"

Apache sighed. Returning to making grilled cheese sandwhiches at the stove. Szayel tilted back on two legs on his chair, waiting for the food to be finished.

"Am I going to have a baby shower then?" Szayel asked curiously. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted one, but it seemed very interesting and a little fun. Apache raised an eyebrow.

"You actually want one?" Apache laughed. "You weird me out sometimes."

"Why, are they old fashioned or something?"

"Well," She snickered "I can't imagine you wanting one, its a lot of making stupid observations on how fat you look and gifts of little tiny sweaters."

"Oh," Szayel tilted farther back in his chair, losing interest almost immediately. He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. It would need a trim in a little bit, but he liked the length as it was now. Both his hair and skin had become more sensitive and soft in the last couple of weeks and it amused him to no end, it also had its draw backs as he couldn't stand his wool sweaters anymore because of how itchy they felt. Apache had given him some raised eyebrows at one of his pregnancy episodes where he had to wash one of his blankets several times until he was satisfied with how soft and clean it was, proclaiming that it was too linty and smelly and scratchy, even after three washes.

It was a new found oddity that bordered on obsessive compulsive.

"Sandwhiches are done," Apache declared, flipping two onto a plate for szayel and handing them to him. Szayel scooted foreword and prepared to eat while Apache set the frying pan in the sink and turned off the stove.

Szayel sniffed the food carefully, feeling his stomach shift a little unpleasantly. Apache sat next to him instantly biting into her own sandwhich.

"Somfin rong?" her mouth was full of food.

Szayel nodded setting down his sandwhich.

"whut?"

"I don't like cheese."

Apache snorted loudly, struggling to keep the food in her mouth, she swallowed quickly.

"Yesterday you ate half a cheese pizza for dinner, macaroni and cheese for lunch, and eggs with cheese for breakfast." Apache laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's just it," Szayel pushed the plate away. "If I eat anymore, I'll be sick. It smells awful."

"Why didn't you say anything while I was making it?" Apache asked, unbelieving.

Szayel shrugged.

"I just felt sick smelling it, I think it's just a weird food thing."

Apache sighed, grabbing his plate and emptying it onto her own.

"Sorry." Szayel whispered, feeling very stupid and embarrassed. He had told himself he wouldn't get like this, but will power was counting for less and less now. "I can't even feel the thing and its already ruining my life."

"Oh shut up, what do you want to eat?" Apache asked. "We got... Soup, we got... oatmeal, and I think theres some hot dogs in the refrigerador"

"Hot dogs sound nice."

Apache abandoned her plate to start Szayel's lunch. He couldn't help but feel very fortunate to have someone patient waiting on him like this.

---------------------------------------------------------

With Szayel's second trimester started, pregnancy was becoming more and more of a chore. When Szayel wasn't complaining about not feeling able to eat his regular diet, he was waking up late at night with nothing better to do then snack and finally his daughter was peeking out of Szayel's frame, which both scared him to death and filled him with a weird bubble of happiness. He needed a new set of uniforms to fit and was drawing more eyes then ever.

"I hate meetings so much," Szayel complained, flopping down onto the sofa after his last meeting with the espada.

"Why's that." Apache asked lazily, folding laundry.

"I'm fat and nobody knows why!" Szayel replied angrily. "Everybody thinks I'm a goddamn slob!"

"Then just tell them," Apache suggested "Explain to them how not-a-slob you are."

"I can't just tell them!" Szayel cried frustratedly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

"You're showing enough so people would believe you." Apache stated plainly. "Aizen could back you up too."

"It's not a matter of whether they BELIEVE ME. It's embarassing!" He blushed red and folded his arms childishly. He felt terrible, stressed enough to cry.

Apache sighed. She walked to his back and carefully began to massage his neck, rubbing gently like a worried mother. Szayel relaxed his shoulders, holding back his overly emotional tears and calming down slowly. He didn't know if she just wanted him to shut up or actually cared, but it felt good either way, she always knew how to make him feel better.

"Everything will be ok," Apache murmured. "Don't stress yourself,"

"Unnnn." Szayel's head lulled foreword, feeling far better. He folded his hands over his belly, feeling slightly ashamed for being so angry at his daughter for making him look fat. What did it matter really? How cared what the others thought. He loved his daughter.

"You really do love her." Apache laughed, her fingers working up and down his neck. "I can tell."

"Huh?" Szayel turned innocently.

"You don't appreciate how cute you look right now," Apache snickered "All curled up with your baby."

"Do I even look like an espada anymore?" Szayel sighed. He was happy though, he hadn't felt cute in a long time. He missed the days were he could be cute and small and pink, but now he had a blushy glow that was a lot more soft and innocent.

He felt something soft momentarily, like a bird or a butterfly fluttering against his stomach. He shivered, unsure of what to think of it.

"Something wrong?" Apache asked, withdrawing slighty.

"Something moved," Szayel said, unsure if it was good or bad. It started again, and Szayel couldn't help but laugh at how soft it felt.

"Does it hurt..?"

"It... TICKLES!" He moved his hand over his belly, feeling the baby moving just under his skin.

"Ok," Apache laughed back. "You made me worry, thought you were having contractions or something." She smiled wide. "Is that the first time you felt her?"

"I guess," Szayel said, amazed by the little flittering of his daughter.

"Poor Aizen, he doesn't know what he's missing." Apache giggled girlishly, pressing her own hand to Szayel's stomach to feel.

Szayel felt weird. That was odd, he had forgotten it was Aizen's child, he was so used to calling it his child, and why wasn't it? Aizen wasn't here for him, just because he came in a cup didn't make him any real father.

"I'm glad," Szayel murmured, "I don't want him to have anything to deal with it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As wonderful as feeling his daughter was, her presence had its consequences. Everyday she grew and Szayel's back and hips hurt. Often he didn't move much far beyond the couch or his bed because of the tenseness. The fact that his hips were very narrow and small while the baby was heavy and bigger then his middle could hold comfortably. He couldn't stand for much longer then eight or nine minutes before he needed to sit, and walking was just as painful as his post operation days.

"I prepared a bath for you," Apache said, grabbing Szayel's empty plate from dinner. She set it in the sink then helped him to his feet and allowing him to place the majority of his weight on her so he could get to the bathroom.

"Thanks," He said dryly, he hoped the bath would make him feel better, he felt more useless then ever, he couldn't even walk normally anymore. It was pathetic. He was supposed to go for another ffive months like this?

"I'll try to find something you can take to relieve the pain," She mumbled as she helped him into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the pantry and setting it on the sink. The bath was already full and very warm. Szayel used to take short efficient showers, but since his back started hurting and his weight making him tired, he took long warm baths that eased the pain in his muscles.

Apache looked away respectively while Szayel slipped out of his clothes, leaning on the wall for support. He didn't care very much if she saw as she had helped him in the bath before, but having a midwife meant having very little privacy and whatever time he could get without people watching him was nice.

He slid into the tub, feeling almost immediatly better, the water supporting his weight so he felt feather-light.

"I want to fall asleep in here," Szayel whispered, Apache turned, gathering his clothes and folding them nicely. "Will you wake me if it gets cold?"

"Sure," Apache said quietly, she moved the stool in the corner that normally had magazines on it, and sat next to the tub to give him some silent company. Szayel closed his eyes, feeling the peace and serenity he was deprived from in staying awake.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Pink head. The water's cold."

Szayel stirred a little. He was pruny and chilly, he sighed, sitting up. Apache moved so he could get out without making her wet, he slung one foot over the tub before releasing something was wrong, he felt like something had slipped. He stopped momentarily before he felt his legs give way and with the speed only Apache had, she supported him before his back hit the porcelain tub.

"Ow...Ow...OW!"

"What's wrong?" Apache asked hurridly, trying to move her hand to support Szayel's other leg that was dangling above the cold water, he screamed and Apache moved her hand back quickly.

"What's wrong?! Szayel?"

"My...legs...hips..." He cried, no sense of restraint presenting itself, he felt tears falls down his wet face, that pain was unbearable.

"Your hips?" Apache asked "What happened? Did you hit them? Did they break?"

Szayel moaned, nodding and grinding his teeth. Apache scooped him up quickly and carefully, Szayel gave a short cry at the sudden movement, he felt like his body was folding in half in her arms, he could feel the baby moving upward to escape the damage below it. His breath came in a short gasps and he clung to Apache carefully, he felt like the world would collapse under him if he moved. He couldn't move and inch, he couldn't hurt his little girl, he couldn't puncture an organ that would result in her death.

He felt very dizzy.

"Breathe Szayel, she put a hand on his neck so his head didn't lull backwards. "Everything will be alright. Don't get worked up."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Szayel screamed at the top of his voice, hopefully someone would hear him somewhere. "I'M PREGNANT!"

He felt around for his own stomach, trying to support the baby with his arm like an external sling. He felt she would fall right out of his body if he sat up. She was moving, becoming aware that her mother was in danger, kicking against his insides fretfully.

"We need Martinez," Apache said, looking around like he was expecting him to pop out of nowhere. "And fast..."

"HELP ME!" Szayel screamed, his wet eyelashes making his glasses sticky and uncomfortable. He didn't want Apache to leave him to search for the damn doctor and leave him broken and alone.

He felt a reiastsu coming close to his suite, he flared his own spirit energy like an SOS signal. His voice cracked as he shouted, it didn't matter who it was, as long as they could help.

"Someone's coming," Apache felt it too. Szayel whimpered a little bit, taking a couple short breaths then passing out, limp in Apache's arms. As long as he knew help was coming he could rest easy.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Pregnant?"

"You're shitting me."

"What the hell is everyone talking about?"

"He's just fat,"

"No really, he is pregnant."

"What is everyone talking about?"

"I don't get it."

"That's sick."

"Ask Aizen if you don't believe me."

"Poor Guy."

"Well, I guess it kinda makes sense,"

"How do you mean?"

"Fatass."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

The Espada had gathered for an emergency meeting, rumours had already spread like rampant disease. Something along the lines of Gin finding Szayel with a broken hip because he was with child and the weight had crushed him. A rather pathetic tale, but the fact that Szayel was absent along with the shinigami left the Espada to wonder.

"It is true," Halibel declared. "Szayel has been with child for quite a few months now."

"How the fuck do you know?" Noitora asked threateningly. "Did someone tell you or somethin'?"

"She probably is helping or something." Stark said quietly "Don't spit when you talk, chill out."

Noitora sat farther back in his seat, he knew better then to challenge Stark, but it didn't cool his attitude.

"That's fucking sick if it's true," Grimmjow pulled a face of disgust. "Who would sign up for that?"

"Who's saying he did?" Ulquiorra said plainly. "I very much doubt he would want to volunteer for such an activity."

"But that's just it." Zomari added "Volunteer for what? Why can he get pregnant?"

"If we need to know, Aizen-sama will tell us." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Well this kind of explains his more cautious attitude." Stark said thoughtfully. "He hasn't been so peppy lately."

"I suppose he has a lot on his plate."

"Assuming he is pregnant." Noitora snorted.

The double doors creaked open and posture was corrected and silence cracked like a whip. Only Aizen entered, looking very tired but still composed. He was worn out, prehaps he had been up all night?

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice dear Espada's." Aizen sat carefully. It felt odd since he was not flanked by the others; Gin and Tousen, it gave an almost lonely feeling. "I'm here to inform you on what has happened to the Mr. Grantz."

-----------------------------------------------

Szayel woke in a very light room, a celing he recognized as the hospital celing. He stared, half awake and very numb. He couldn't bring himself to get up or remember why he was there until he felt Apache next to him, resting her head beside the bed in sleep.

Immediatly Szayel raised a hand to his stomach to make sure it was still swollen with his daughter inside. Thank god... no premature birth...no stillborn baby. He willed her to move, give some sign she was still alive and kicking, but she was probably traumatized by the episode of her world suddenly being broken and threatened. He relaxed, an IV drip giving him pain medication as he lay, breathing slowly.

It was very peaceful, as peaceful as he had been in awhile. He could sleep and didn't feel any discomfort at all. Apache stirred a little in her sleep. She looked very relaxed as well, not her usual tense and scary self. He noticed her face looked red and wet and felt responsible. What had happened after he had passed out?

The door cracked open and instinctively he feigned sleep. He didn't want this moment to pass. It was Martinez, snooping. He left after a few moments however, seeing them both asleep.

His left leg down to his knee was in a cast to keep his leg from moving so it would heal up, looking to the bedside, he saw a very miserable pair of crutches. Spelling pathetic with a capital P. How was he supposed to explain this to the other Espada? Was Aizen mad? At the moment he didn't want to think about it much. Going back to sleep felt very inviting.

--------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger. Blah Blah. Review if you wanna.

Sorry It's so damn choppy, I write when I have time: After school. In weird little periods of "I wanna write" attitude.

Kishire!


	7. Chapter 6

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 6

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

Szayel woke up again after an hour or so of drifting in and out of sleep, this time Apache was awake and was stirring some cereal around in a dish, rather bored and tired. She looked up seeing Szayel, her face brightened a little.

"You final awake pink?"

He nodded a little, propping himself up against the pillows so he could sit up a little. He wondered what time it was, it was hard to tell because there were no windows, the bright hospital lights were disorientating. He guessed it was early morning because of the breakfast tray at the foot of his bed.

"Thats yours," Apache voiced, noticing his eyes drifting to the food. "You'd better eat it, you haven't had anything in awhile."

"Just over night." Szayel yawned, stretching his arms a little.

"I know you snack at night," Apache huffed. She got up and set the tray down on his lap lightly. His cast went from his navel down to his knees on his right leg, so he couldn't bend at all. He extended his arm far enough to stab a piece of waffle on the end of his fork and bring it to his mouth. His stomach painfully chafed on the side of the cast and he could feel the insides of his legs starting to itch. This was going to be a horrid ordeal.

"How long do I have to keep the cast on," Szayel sighed, knocking his hand against it, testing its strength.

"Martinez said only a couple days," Apache said. "Since you're an arrancar you have a really fast healing time, your bones should at least fuse together so you can take it off, but you can't do much more then lie down for at least a week."

"Why's that?" He whined

"Because your baby will just break your hips again dummy." Apache laughed. "It's like trying to pick up a piece of paper with a stack of bricks on top of it, the paper's gunna rip."

"Nice analogy."

Szayel scratched his chest casually, feeling something weird under his shirt, something that felt...

"Apache, you didn't..."

"What."

"Am I wearing..."

"What?... Oh..."

Apache sniggered a little, Szayel's eyes narrowed, annoyed.

"You think this is funny?" He asked. Apache just kept laughing, running a hand through her hair carefully. She did look very tired.

"I'm sorry Pink, if I told you why, you'd be even more pissed."

"There isn't much more pissed I can get, I'm wearing a bra." He peered down his shirt, "Underwire no less."

"For...your lift..." Apache couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed hard. "But really, it's not a cruel joke."

"Oh it's a mean joke." Szayel hissed. "A BAD joke."

"No really," Apache giggled. "After you passed out and we took you in here, you started crying in your sleep and talking."

Szayel paled a little bit. Horray, he cried in front of his doctor.

"You were talking about how you didn't want to lose the baby and freaking out in your sleep and we think it started some weird reaction in your body because you started lactating."

Szayel groaned, he closed his eyes and smacked his head back against his pillows. He was in hell, this had to be hell.

"So it interefered a little with getting you cleaned up, so I got you a bra and some towels." Apache had gotten most of her laughs out. "Doesn't it feel better? You always complain about your chest being sore."

"Yes...but NO! Not...no." Szayel couldn't get his tongue to make sweet redeeming words.

"Martinez got really crazy over it, talking about motherly inner reactions and shit." Apache sniffed. "Got all scientific."

"So he's probably going to make me breastfeed the kid." Szayel murmured. "No good."

"It'll be fine, eat." Apache shoved some waffle into his mouth to stop him from complaining.

She decided to not disclose the fact that the espada were informed of his condition, she didn't want to set him on edge about what his comrades would think of his state. It wouldn't drive him to anything stupid like when he just found out he was pregnant, he was too happy to have a little girl to deprive her of need, but he would worry and stress himself out. It could wait.

"I didn't used to like waffles," Szayel fidgeted with the waffle on his fork, swirling it around until it was soggy with syrup. "They always made me feel nasty and gross."

"I hate breakfast food." Apache stated plainly "Unless it's coffee, nothing before eleven o'clock."

"I miss coffee." Szayel sighed. "And wine."

He missed a lot of things. Tight clothing, sleeping on his stomach, limited bathroom trips. Liquors and the occasional relaxing smoke, not wearing a bra...

--------------------------------------------------

The week Szayel refered to as his "cast week" was probably one of his worst weeks of his pregnancy. Not as bad as his anorexic phase, but definatly worse then his morning sickness. The cast irritated his skin unbearably and he always felt itchy. He complained to Martinez, telling him it felt terrible. But Martinez didn't think much of it, at least not enough to check. Apache discovered he had a rash running down his side a day after he had whined.

He also had to contend with the other Espada who seemed to creep in at times fitting their character to either confirm the truth, or wish him congratulations. Apache tried to ward anyone away at the door while Szayel feigned sleep. People like Noitora had a habit of turning up in the middle of the night just to freak him out.

The fact that he had no privacy, no ability to stand, and itchy chafed skin made him want to scream, and if he had the time alone to cry he would. Instead he maintained a crabby attitude, counting the hours until he could break the plaster shackling him down. He ate and tried to read out of his prenatal book, and, most of the time, sat in silence wiggling his toes and thinking while his daughter kicked and settled like a twitchy cat.

Gin, Tousen, and Aizen each took turns coming in everyday to check on him, sometimes to just keep him company or sit quietly and watch. It irritated him either way.

On his last day, he spent the time turning his leg as much as he could in his cast, preparing himself for standing getting back to his suite so he could walk again sooner. He couldn't wait to get out of the painfully sterile room, the brighter-then-the-sun hospital lights, and to his home where he had a wonderful massage bathtub.

He missed massage jets and Apache's home cooked food, he would eat a whole pint of rocky road when he got back just to keep himself sane. He didn't care if he appeared needy, he was pregnant and he should get whatever he wanted.

------------------------------------------------

"Can you move it much at all?"

Apache was running her hands down Szayel's freed leg which was considereably smelly and sweaty but she didn't care enough to poke fun at him. He wiggled his leg a little, it felt very weird being able to move it more then a foot away from his other leg, like it was going to be jerked back by an invisible string. It didn't hurt very much but he knew it would probably intensify when he put weight on it. They had prepared some crutches in the room for him so he could limp back to his suite.

"I think I can walk a little bit," Szayel said bending his leg at the knee carefully and flexing his leg muscles.

"Ease of the bed slowly." Apache said "You still might need a day or two before you put any weight on it."

Szayel moved both his legs off the side of the bed and used his arms to move his behind till his toes where touching the floor. He lifted himself off the bed, suddenly feeling all of his weight again. He kept the majority of the weight on his sturdier leg and straightened his knees until he was standing up tall again. It did hurt, it hurt enough for him to get back on the bed within a couple seconds.

"Think you can walk with the crutches?" Apache asked hopelessly. Szayel hissed massaging his hip carefully, trying to will it to work. He couldn't spend another moment in this hospital. He would scream. He would throw a fit and yell until he got his way.

"I'm not going to wait until tomorrow. I'll crawl if need be."

Apache hesitated, whenever Szayel complained about his hip or the hospital, she always looked guilty because of the stupid incident with the tub. Szayel didn't blame her of course, but he wondered if Martinez had yelled at her about it. It only made him more angry with the stupid doctor.

"I could carry you out." Apache suggested, "I think I'm strong enough."

"Oh shut up." Szayel hinted a fat joke. He got back on his feet and took a couple of steps, swaying dangerously. Apache caught him before he caused anymore danger to himself. Szayel blushed scarlet, feeling as weak and stupid as ever. She smiled a little, being careful enough to move her hands over the back of his knees and the other around his back. Lifting him up very slowly and carefully bride-style.

"At least we're in a hospital this time." Szayel said spitefully.

"So when I drop you because of your immense weight, they can fix my broken arms."

He resisted the temptation to spit in her eye. But he crossed his arms and let her enjoy her moment of victory. Szayel was getting out of the hospital and he could take a real nice sleep once he got home to his own familiar smell. There was something about the hospital that didn't agree with him. He could sleep a little, but the baby woke him up often, like it just wasn't comfortable.

Just four more months. Four more months.

"Szayel,"

"What?"

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

He blinked.

"For your girl?"

"Oh, duh. umm.." He thought. He hadn't thought about it much at all. He hadn't even finished his book yet and felt oddly attached to the child were it was. He didn't like the excess weight or most of the other things attached to it, but he wasn't sure about giving birth, what would happen when he was due, or seeing her at all. It was inevitable, but it felt very far away.

"I dunno." Szayel murmured. "It'll come to me."

"Better pick something soon." Apache suggested. "Just in case you get a premie."

"Will it live if its born now?"

"Very slim chance I'd say."

It felt very odd, knowing that his baby would die outside of him, it made him feel very powerful, but very scary at the same time. He closed his eyes, already ready for a nap. He could feel the weird up-and-down motion of Apache's steps and a little bit of fluttering kicks from his girl.

Goddamnit now he was curious.

What would she look like? Her name? Would she look like him or Aizen? Would she be smart? Pretty?

He drifted into sleep, dreaming of his little girl growing up, learning to fight and serving under Aizen. She would be the first espada, the most powerful and beautiful, her face maskless but she carried the strange pale beauty of hollow. Her hair was a dark pink and her eyes bright gold. She carried very little of Aizen's characteristics, a true Vasto Lorde.

She was amazing. Vibrant. Light.

Luz.

"What?" Apache asked.

Szayel shook his head a little waking up from his nap, sitting up blearily on the couch while Apache sat at his feet.

"I'm going to name her Luz."

"Took you that long to think of that?"

"Shut up,"

He lay back down, feeling stupid as his idea had been duped. If she had seen his dream she would agree.

Luz Aporro Grantz. It felt nice to him at least. He felt her kicking a little bit more viciously. Could she understand him? Was it her way of agreeing with him? Or did she just enjoy moving at the moment?

He felt an uncalled for smack to his bladder and instantly felt the result, he hopped up quickly, forgetting his hip until he felt the dull pain on it.

"Careful idiot!" Apache yelled, the book in her hands flying as she jumped up to stop him from hurting himself.

"Bathroom, NOW!"

-------------------------------------

She has a naaammmmeee

Sorry, it feels like a late chapter. Not as long as the others either. I hope y'all like it. I wanted to finish this before thanksgiving but I had a lot of stuff to do. Reviews make it go faster as always. Don't be afraid to comment anonymously.

It's like half done. I figure it should be done by febuary or march at the latest.

We'll see.

Kishire!


	8. Chapter 7

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 7

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

"Make it in time?"

Szayel came out of the bathroom, trying to get the remaining water from washing his hands off. He nodded seriously. This was the third time that something to the effect of a kick had sent him in the bathroom. He felt fortunate having made it all of the times. He limped carefully back to his sofa, enjoying the fresh breath of unsterilized air. His own home. He fell into the sofa, spreading out to fill the entire space.

"Your going to sleep again?" Apache laughed. "The whole time you were in the hospital you bitched about wanting your own food and bath."

"I never got any good sleep there." Szayel murmured, his eyes were shut and his arms thrown back dramatically over the side of the couch. He could smell his armpits, but he didn't care.

"The hell you didn't that all you did."

"Not _real_ sleep though," Szayel moaned. The couch was already starting its poisonous sleepy hold on him. "I didn't get any nice deep sleep."

"Lazy bones."

"Pregnant."

"Thats no excuse."

Szayel just turned inward to the couch, trying to drown her out. Luz had finally settled down and was probably sleeping as well, he needed another nap. Apache couldn't argue with him anymore. He was too cute when he was sleeping and she had a feeling he really did need the sleep after his traumatic injury.

"I'll make us some dinner," She said, unsure if he could hear him or not. "I'll wake you up then."

-------------------------------------------

Apache settled on making some spaghetti because it was simple and filling enough, she was waiting for the water to boil and sat on the couch, perusing through some of Szayel's own science notes. He had forgotten most of his expiriements since he had been pregnant and he had large binders of them out. It was pretty amazing some of the things he had done for Aizen, some of them made her stomach turn. Many of them involved dissection and ability to heal, along with arrancar releases and animal hybrids.

She was looking at a follow up on sucessful poisons, when she decided to stop so she could eat later, but she heard a knock on the door that caused Szayel to jump up. He groaned and slid back, feeling his hip sting.

"If it's that Martinez fucker, tell him I'll have a preemie if he doesn't leave."

Apache laughed. She set down the binder and answered the door while Szayel tucked himself back into the couch, closing his eyes again.

"Um..."

An arrancar with long blonde hair was standing at the door and he looked oddly familiar, as if she had met him before. She raised an eyebrow... was he a fraccion or something?

"I'm here to um..."

He looked inside the door a little bit, peering around. Szayel had opened his eyes curiously and he gasped, almost falling off the couch.

"Brother?"

Apache's jaw dropped. Szayel tried to regain his composure, but he was blushing madly.

"Wait, you guys are... related?"

The blonde one looked innocently at her, she could see some of the resemblance, they had the same eyes and effiminate facial features. The blonde one was obviously the younger one but they both looked very close in age, like twins.

"Pink, you never said you had a brother." Apache laughed, opening the door to let him in. Szayel frowned a little bit, but still blushed red. "What's your name now?"

"Ilfort Grantz." The blonde chipped in. He seemed a lot more pleasant then his sibling.

"Why are you here?" Szayel said flattly.

"Was Grimmjow right?" Illfort ran up to him, pressing a hand to his stomach "Are you really pregnant?"

Within seconds, swords had been drawn and Ilfort had blocked an attack from Szayel.

"Nice, was that behind the couch?" Apache laughed.

"Shut up." Szayel hissed. "Why are you here?"

Ilfort raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" He backed off a little, sheathing his sword again. "Grimmjow metioned something about you having an accident and you were pregnant. You didn't think you could hide it from your own brother could you?"

"I was doing fine for almost six months!" Szayel snapped. It was very eerie, watching them fight. They were too much alike.

"But still!" Ilfort pouted a little "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You think I consider you my brother?"

Apache frowned.

"Put your sword away szayel, be civil." Apache said, holding his shoulder to stop him from pouncing on Ilfort. "You came for a nice visit right?" She asked his brother.

Ilfort nodded dumbly.

"Then why don't you two sit down, catch up, and I'll go check on the spaghetti. Alright?"

"To hell with that, I'll help!" Szayel spat, he stood up slowly and teetered into the kitchen as quickly as his injury would allow. Apache frowned, but followed with a sigh. Ilfort just sat on the couch, looking around at Szayel's suite like he had been invited.

Szayel was buzzing around the kitchen like a crazy person, pacing with an odd gimp and taking out plates and the box of spaghetti from the pantry. Apache stood in the doorway, stuck between amusement and frustration.

"You never told me you had a brother,"

Szayel grumbled something between "Not important." and "Not really a brother." Apache looked around to see Ilfort, still sitting, oblivious to any arguement they were having.

"Now that I think, he's own of Grimmjow's fraccion, isn't he?"

"I dunno."

"Well he's your brother right?" Apache spat "We can't choose our relations, but we can at least keep track of them right?"

"He's just so stupid and annoying!" Szayel hissed, taking a handful of spaghetti out of the box, almost menacingly. "He would follow me around when we were little and always badgered me to help him train when I got my espada rank! Now he's bugging me about my kid?"

"Maybe he just wants to help...?"

"I have you don't I?" Szayel whispered, blushing the tiniest bit. Apache grinned. "I don't need that idiot watching over me day and night!"

He dropped the handful of spaghetti into the boiling pot and went to get a spoon to stir it around with. Apache felt a little touched that Szayel acknowledged that he needed her, she had thought they might have a strange rift after his hip had broken, but no. They were still friends at least.

"You know you're supposed to break the spaghetti before you put it in." Apache laughed.

Szayel swore, taking a deep breath.

"Look, Pink." Apache laughed. "Just chill, Ilforts not going anywhere for now, go talk or something."

Szayel threw his hands up in the air and left the kitchen. Admitting defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Apache felt inclined to find out more about Ilfort, and, despite Szayel's obvious objection, she made him a plate of spaghetti and asked him to stay and chat. He and Apache talked throughout the meal, mainly about working and the differences in being in Halibel's fraccion and Grimmjow's. Szayel sulked and said nothing, spinning the spaghetti around his fork a little menacingly and glaring at both of them. Ilfort was either dumbly unaware or ignoring him, but he kept his happy attitude and continued to talk with her casually.

"Oh, but you should be really happy you got this job, I'm not going to say its a cake walk..." Ilfort gave Szayel a little glance. "But all the fraccion are working their asses off for the winter war right now.

"Oh yeah, My friend Mira had been complaining constantly about it. I really like doing this thought."

"You volunteered right?"

"I've been studying arrancar health and reproduction interested me, when I heard about this, Halibel wrote up a reccommendation for the job."

Szayel's teeth grinded together almost painfully.

"Did it require much qualitfication?"

"I just hit the books for a little bit, and got research notes that Dr. Martinez wrote up. It wasn't too hard."

"All the other Espada, and my co-workers have been dying to know the whole story on this." Ilfort paused "I'm not here as a spy or nothing, I needed to make sure brother was ok."

Bullshit, Szayel thought.

"How far are you along now anyway Szayel?" Ilfort asked, rather bravely considering how murderous he looked.

"Six months..." Szayel murmured.

"And how long..." Ilfort said stupidly

"Nine." Apache answered

"I'll be an uncle!"

Szayel sighed, trying to calm himself down a little bit. Luz kicked lightly, in a weird way of agreeing. _Holy shit, I hope I don't get this idiots genes..._

And people wondered why he didn't talk about his brother, his brother gave him a headache.

Apache seemed to be picking up on this with her midwife senses.

"Szayel, there's cookie dough in the freezer, if you feel like you're done-

"Excused." Szayel said, instantly. Getting out of his chair and going to the kitchen to get rid of his plate. _Thank god._

"Oh, he'll never like me." Ilfort said, waving his hand while Apache frowned at Szayel's rudeness. "Your cooking is great though, I can't remember spaghetti this nice. Do you use extra long noodles?"

Apache smiled lightly.

"So, um, who is the uh...?"

"Aizen-sama." Apache nodded. "Perfect for the job."

"So is he out to get an heir or is this some 'testing the limits of science' thing." Ilfort asked.

"It's a testing the limits thing." Apache answered, almost in a somber voice. "A genetic engineering sort of thing. Aizen-sama asked, well, more or less commanded him to undergo the surgery."

Ilfort got a pained look in his eye.

"Does he... is he accepting it?"

Apache raised her eyebrows. It sounded weird coming from someone who looked so much like Szayel. He really did care about his brother, regardless of what the other thought. Apache smiled genuinely.

"They asked me at first because he couldn't deal with it at all." She said seriously. Fidgeting with her fork carefully. "He couldn't eat at all and was too vain and prideful to figure out what he had to do."

"That sounds like him." Ilfort laughed.

"I'm glad nobody knew around then or else he probably would've hurt himself. He's still really concious of himself, but after he really saw her, and really came to terms with the fact that he was going to mother a child, he got serious."

Ilfort looked happy, happier then he had been since he got there. And Apache realized that was really the reason why he had come, it wasn't for information or to tease him, it was about his wellbeing.

"So now he loves cookie dough." Apache snorted, she picked up their dishes and Ilfort thanked her for the meal. She set them in the sink and rinsed them off while Ilfort hovered awkwardly in the backround.

"Would you like a cup of wine?" Apache offered, taking a bottle out of the pantry. "I haven't had a nice drink in a long time, I don't like drinking around Szayel."

"Sure, I'll have a glass."

Truthfully, it was Szayel's wine, but she doubted he would miss it, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy it for awhile. She poured two glasses and sat in the living room, enjoying company that wasn't whiny and hormonal for once. They talked mostly about Szayel however, and their childhood growing up. Szayel would get into trouble a lot, mostly with other hallow, and often blame his brother. But when they were alone, he was nice and they played well as children.

When they grew older, both expressed views to train and become espada. Szayel wanted to lead research and find ways to launch great attacks on the seireitei. He talked a lot about being the first espada and beating his brother to it.

"But in those days, his hair was about at long as mine," Ilfort explained, while Apache giggled at the thought of a little boy Szayel storming Las Noches. "So when he got mean with me, I'd just tease him about being a girl."

"Oh, so that's why he's so insecure!" Apache laughed "It's your fault then!"

"Well, the next day, he cut it as short as it was now, and told me, if I was a man I'd cut my hair too."

"And you didn't?"

"I told him real men didn't feel bad about having long hair." Apache just shook her head, snickering and wiping her eyes. "What? I liked my hair long!"

They wasted the hours away talking and telling old stories and laughing until both started to wonder where Szayel had run off to. Apache checked the laundry room and the study, but found him curled up in his own bed like a cat.

"Is he in-"

"Quiet, he's sleeping." Apache whispered.

He was in a position as close to the fetal postion as he could manage, wearing pajamas he had obviously changed into after dinner. He was really cute when he slept, his face was calm and relaxed and he actually smiled more, dreaming something pleasant. They stood watching him for a moment until he moved a little, groaning in his sleep and rubbing his stomach a little. Ilfort stretched out a hand.

"No don't-

He set it against Szayel's stomach feeling around a little and sure enough, he smiled widely.

"How does he sleep with her kicking in there?" Ilfort mouthed, letting Apache feel carefully. It was really weird, she was sure if she was pregnant she wouldn't like it. She knew Szayel loved it though, out of her peripheral vision she could see him resting a hand on his belly and feeling for his daughter while he was eating or sitting down.

"I'll come back in a couple of weeks and check up on him again," Ilfort whispered, giving Apache a formal hug and waving as he left, cheerily.

---------------------------------

I'm going to start a collaborative fanfic with a friend of mine, this still should be updated as usual and all, but I'll be working on an Ulqui/Grim fic and I'll post some link to it on my profile-thing. So check if you like...

Yup. I reckon this fic is a little over half-done. As always Rate and Review if you're a cool cat. If not well, charcoal in your stocking...

I'll try to have a little christmas update, not with anything festive, just a little present for everyone.

KISHIRE


	9. Chapter 8

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 8

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE PAINTING THE WRONG WAY!"

"I am? It's not up and down?"

"Up and down yes! Not those curvy fucking lines!"

"What difference does it make anyway?"

"Because when its DRY, it looks stupid idiot."

"You boys need some lemonade?" Apache asked, peeking her head through the door to make sure Szayel and Ilfort weren't killing each other. About every hour they had been painting, Szayel found something his brother was doing wrong and had a big hormonal fit.

"Yes please," They both answered. Ilfort set down his paint roller to scamper off for a drink and get away from his brother.

Szayel sighed, setting his own roller down, wiping the sweat off his forehead and tucking his hair back into the handy bandana it was kept in. They had been working on the Luz's room for a couple of days now, it had used to be Szayel's study where he kept most of his documents and papers on the numerous expiriments he had done, but he knew he needed a room for Luz done soon, and decided to move his study table into the living room and put his books in the laundry room for storage.

The first day he took organizing everything and setting loose things in boxes so they could be moved easily. It had been quite a chore since many of the things were outdated, and most of the files he had on a computer now, so most of the older books had been recycled. But even when many of the books were gone or stacked neatly, they still had to be moved and Szayel could take no part in moving much more then a couple books at a time because of his condition, so Apache helped and called over Ilfort for help, despite Szayel's whining and complaining about it. So once the room was cleaned out and the walls scrubbed down, he offered to help paint and Apache excepted because she was horribly clumsy with a paint brush.

So there they were, giving the old room a new coat of light pink. In the end, it was rather fortunate that his brother was there as Szayel was of reasonable stature, but couldn't get all of the areas he could being pregnant.

"You want lemonade or not?" Apache called from the kitchen.

"Yes, I was just finishing up." Szayel answered back, adding enough stress to his voice so he wouldn't get any more words out of her. He loved acting like a bitch. Pregnancy was a great excuse. He surveyed his work carefully before turning to leave.

"Why is the lemonade pink?" He asked, looking at the glass curiously.

"Why are you pink?" Apache asked mockingly, downing her glass quickly. "I dunno, I like pink lemonade, so I asked for some."

"It's weird." Szayel said, taking a sip.

"How's the room coming?" Apache asked, ignoring szayel and sitting on the counter and pouring herself a new glass. "It looks good to me."

"We just have to finish the last coat on the celing after we finish up the far wall, then its like, done!" Ilfort said "You guys don't have any baby furniture to put in it yet? Do you?"

"Aizen's bringing in a cradle, a rocking chair, a changing table, and a dresser in a couple of days for us to assemble." Apache said "And I think we're getting baby clothes and some more clothes for Szayel around that time."

"You want any more help with assembling the furniture?" Ilfort asked "I love helping out my brother, and Grimmjow never gives me anything to do."

"Your call man," Apache said. "If you want to, feel free."

Ilfort smiled. Szayel downed his drink and left to go paint.

"Sourpuss." Apache snorted.

----------------------------------------

"Brother? Are you excited to be a mom?"

Szayel stopped painting for a moment, shooting his brother a weird look, then continuing to paint.

"Well?" Ilfort asked quietly.

"Yes, fine, whatever." Szayel sighed

This time Ilfort shot him the weird look.

"What?"

"You know brother, seeing as how I am helping you paint this room and I moved you're things, and I'm going to help you get you're furniture put away, the least you could do is answer questions for me."

"But I never asked you to!"

"But I did it because you're my little brother." Ilfort said

Szayel blushed a little. He felt bad now, for the first time in awhile.

"Well," He started. "It's... weird. Um..."

Ilfort smiled a little, reaching high to paint near the celing.

"I am," Szayel said. "I really do want this girl and I'm happy that I got picked to do this, it just comes with a lot of side effects."

"Thats good." Ilfort said, "I was really afraid you were feeling forced."

"So," Szayel murmured, feeling dumb. "Do you know what the other espada think about all this? Apache doesn't really tell me when I ask..."

"Well, its quite the gossip," Ilfort said darkly. "I get approached a lot, but don't worry, I don't say anything."

Szayel felt relieved.

"They were ordered by Aizen not to directly approach you about it, which is why no one is knocking down your door, but everyone pretty much believes him."

"I don't really get out too much, just because of getting approached." Szayel said "It freaks me out."

They painted for awhile in silence. Szayel felt a little more guilty, having been a dick to his brother when he just wanted to help. It was very clear he wanted to be involved and he should appreciate the company he could get.

------------------------------------------------

"This is a lot of stuff!"

Ilfort was sorting through the plastic bags containing the parts with most of the baby furniture in them.

"I hope it will all fit in the room," Apache said, looking at the instruction manuals. "What do we want to put together first?"

"Lets do the crib, it needs to fit for sure."

The furniture took all day and more then a little elbow grease. Apache read the manual and guided them through it while they struggled to figure out the right pieces. Szayel lost the bag of nails and it took almost twenty minutes to find them, and when they finally got the crib put together, Szayel couldn't find a spot that he wanted to put it right away, and it took three moves until he was satisfied.

Apache and Szayel traded off because Szayel was feeling tired and just wanted to sit. With his supervision the changing table and the dresser went together a lot easier and slowly, the room began to look a lot less like a den full of mess and dark expiriments, and more like an area a child could grow in.

They left the Rocking chair until after dinner. Apache made a turkey roast and the three had a nice dinner. Apache was especially happy since the brothers where finally getting along and enjoying each other's company, they talked about how nice the room looked and what clothes they wanted for the baby. Afterword, they had icecream sandwhiches from the freezer and then worked on the chair.

"I dunno if it's going to fit in the room though." Apache said, while she lifted the finished chair up with Ilfort, preparing to place it in the baby's room.

"It should fit, but it'll be a little cramped is all." Ilfort grunted while he shoved the door open with his shoulder and scooted inside. Szayel stood in the backround with a jar of nutella, licking some of the spread off a spoon.

They set the chair down carefully and centered it. It completed the feel that a baby would live there.

"What do you think Szayel?" Apache asked, taking a deep breath, happy with the transformation.

Szayel nodded, licking his fingers.

------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty then."

Martinez slipped on a pair of latex gloves. It was a time for another examination, but this time it was a fully body check to make sure everything was developing right. Martinez had become more and more persistant after he had broke his hips, and was making surprise check ups and appointments outside of his every two week checks. Szayel was far past complaining and whining now, and took to just imagining himself in a better place.

"Spread your legs please."

_Better Place... Better Place._

_Flowers or something. Really pretty flowers._

_Bed. Warm bed._

_Nutella..._

"Looks good. Downstairs at least. Your body is preparing for birth in the natural way, but just to be on the safe side, we'll still be doing Ceserean."

"Woot."

"Please remove your gown."

Szayel sat up and untied the back, then slid his arms out of the sleeves until he was naked. He felt crazily awkward with his pregnant stomach and new girly features. He was very glad Apache and Ilfort had stayed in the lobby since he hated seeing himself like this, let alone letting others. Martinez stuck his stethoscope to the middle of Szayel's back, it was like ice.

"Breath deeply."

He did, closing his eyes and setting a protective hand on his stomach, feeling it rise comfortably with his breathing.

"Good, now just relax your muscles."

Martinez felt around carefully with his hands, feeling his sides and lower back carefully. Then he switched sides, feeling Szayel's stomach and smirking when he felt a flutter from Luz.

"Feel's fine to me." Martinez said, letting Szayel put his gown back on while he looked over his chart.

"You're a little overweight right now, but don't think about dieting till the baby gives birth and you've consulted me."

"Why is that?" Szayel asked a little sheepishly.

"You shouldn't drop a bunch of weight when you're nursing, its bad and you need to stay a little fat so your milk stays good."

"God...please? Can I not breastfeed the thing? I feel like a cow..."

"No, trust me you'll be just fine. If she takes to you, then it's much better then formula."

Szayel sighed, he barely felt comfortable with this sudden feminity without the promise of feeding the kid from his own...milk..."

"You wanted to see your daughter right?" Martinez asked, Szayel nodded quickly. The last picture he had of her was a little foggy looking, and of course she looked a little bug-like, plus Ilfort wanted to see his niece. Martinez went to go get him and Apache from the lobby while the Ultrasound machine turned on and Szayel sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

He wiggled his toes a little feeling the bed creak a little under him. He looked up a little, trying to see his toes over his stomach. Just barely.

Two and a half months. It felt both very far away and really close. He wondered what would happen if she was a preemie. Then she would be born even sooner. What would happen when he went into labour? How much would it hurt?

There was even a very slim chance he wouldn't survive. What would happen if he died and she lived?

Or what if that happened in reverse? Would he just be impregnated again? The thought of having to relive all of the pain over again was more then he could think about. Let alone the thought of losing her, his precious little daughter,

"Ready?" Martinez asked, Apache and Ilfort stepped in and sat next to him, both looked very eager.

"I guess."

The jelled his stomach up with the same cold goo and ran the wand over his stomach, looking for a good picture of Luz.

"Szayel's stomach is all black and white on the inside."

"Luz is living in an old movie."

"Would you two shut up," Szayel laughed.

"There is her head." Martinez outlined her on the screen. "And...her hand."

"She's adorable!" Ilfort squealed.

Szayel smiled. He loved seeing her. He felt her moving up a storm as well as if to give them a show.

"Perfectly healthy." Martinez said, writing down some things on his clipboard.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Baby clothes had arrived, along with some more comfortable clothes for Szayel for his last trimester. The baby clothes were very cute and delivered by Aizen himself. Almost everything was pink. Tiny pink pajamas, little overalls and shirts and tiny sweat pants. The shoes were hilariously miniscule.

Everything was cleaned, folded and put away accordingly. It was late now though, and Szayel couldn't sleep well. He had finished the pregnancy book and wasn't very hungry. He just felt really restless.

He walked a couple laps around his suite, Apache had fallen asleep already and the place was deathly quiet.

The baby's room.

He walked in carefully, not bothering to turn on the lights because it was rather relaxed when left untouched. Szayel sat in the rocking chair, feeling very peaceful sitting there. He rocked back in forth, feeling Luz kick a little bit. She still hadn't fallen asleep yet, perhaps that was why he still was awake.

He lay a hand on his stomach breathing deeply. It was hard to think about how different his life had been before all of this madness, how different he would be if he wasn't going to give birth soon. This room would be different, still dirty and put to use by his nights he spent expirimenting and writing notes. He wouldn't have Apache and would still be going out to meetings. He wouldn't have any relationship with Ilfort, or really... anyone.

But now he was going to be a mother, was going to have a child romping through his suite.

He could feel her settling between his hips, getting ready to sleep for the night.

Soon enough...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apologies! This was supposed to come out sooner... I have really no excuse. And its shorter then usual, but just as choppy as ever. Thanks for the spectacular reviews, I only got a few, but they were amazing. But I'm not going to bitch.

Yeah. I'm watching _Jesus Camp _at what... 2:30 AM? Yeah. I'll just go over an spell check it quick. I figure this fic has about 2 or 3 more chapters left till the end.

Oh. And everyone. Go see JUNO. Really funny movie. If you like the half baked stuff I churn out, you'll have a blast at that movie.

Review if at all possible

Kishire!


	10. Chapter 9

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 9

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

The day's were trickling by very slowly in what Szayel refered to as his "fat unbreakable routine" of waking up late, eating, maybe talking a walk, eating, then sleeping. Apache had grown a keen sense of filtering the important things he said and his bitchings and either told him to hurry up and have it, or shoved a book or magazine in his face to occupy his time better.

Truthfully, if the house was less boring, he probably wouldn't whine at all. But being impaired with a ball of baby kicking him in his waking hours, and the lamness of the house itself, not much could be done.

"We need something out of this magazine." Szayel had said one day. "What's this thing called?" He held up the folded over magazine to show her.

"An air hockey table?"

"Yeah, one of those."

"Why do you want an air hockey table?"

"Because this place is borrrrring." Szayel drooned. He set the magazine down and did his best to turn on his side and star wide eyed at Apache. "Or a television or something."

"What the hell would you watch on a television?"

"I dunno! Don't humans have like a satellite something or other's that get lots of stations? or these cords you plug in?"

"Szayel, how the hell would Hueco Mundo get a cable box? More or less a satellite signal???"

Szayel sighed, sulking in the corner of the sofa while Apache continued to read her book; a spanish romance book.

"Well I am right." Apache laughed, "You can be a wet blanket all you want, but it's true."

Szayel's hormones had taken a U turn over the past couple of weeks. Right around when he had hit the Seven Month Mark, he had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, either very depressed and unhappy or just bawling his eyes out. But he was sure to recover within ten minutes, to raid the fridge when his episode was over. Apache and Ilfort took to ignoring him or tuning him out whenever he complained now, and it had taken away one of his favirote hobbies of having someone spew sympathy over him.

But for all the whining he could pull off, their was plenty of truth behind it. His stomach and insides hurt excessively with Luz's violent moving and growing. His back hurt with stomach growing out, and random muscles in his legs and feet hurting on and off. And occassionally, when a smell or taste bothered him enough, he was brought back to his days of morning sickness.

"Luz," Szayel said seriously, while he was eating. "I am going to stop eating this delicious sandwhich if you continue using my bladder for a chair."

"And," Apache added on, sitting down to eat her own BLT "If you keep making him bitch on and on I'm going to stop making him food which indirectly effects you."

Szayel shot her a look.

"I think she called you a whore." He smirked, taking a sizeable bite of his sandwhich.

Apache rolled her eyes and wiped crumbs off her chest from her food. Conversation had been pretty dry lately. When one was bored they just tended to yell insults across the room wherever they were. They could range from "Halibel's retarded sex bitch" to "Fat-assed pink shit." It almost became a creativity contest, but normally it ended in Apache stepping over the line and making Szayel retreat to his nursery for a few hours so he wouldn't be bothered.

Apache was pretty satisfied thinking she would never volunteer for this again, as it became more like babysitting then actually being a midwife. Or at least in Szayel's case it was.

"For my own sake, I hope they don't do this again." She thought aloud.

"Do what?"

"Knock any more espada up." She said flatly. "Let alone you."

"What makes you think they'd do that?" Szayel asked curiously.

"Think, stupid," She wiped her hands on her napkin. "If you have an amazingly powerful shini-ancar bastard child, Aizen's probably going to want more right?"

Szayel's blood ran so cold that he thought he could feel it freezing up inside his arteries.

"But-" He tongue tripped on his words "B..bbut I don't want to be some weird queen ant that has a thousand babies!"

"Neither do I." Apache said seriously, her eyes rounding out. "I don't want to fucking feed you and clean up after you all my life, I kind of like fighting shinigami."

"Fuck you!" Szayel felt his eyes tearing up. "You know how nice I felt thinking about giving birth and not ever having to again?! Once is enough!"

"If they do it, they'll probably get someone with a higher rank to do it," Apache thought "So they'd get even more super babies. Maybe even work up from your rank."

"Like Zomari or Grimmjow?"

Apache nodded.

"You got plenty of super magnificent powers, but they're better with swords."

"Grimmjow... spawning young?" Szayel's mood switched suddenly as both he and Apache felt their sandwhiches coming out their noses as they laughed hysterically.

"They'd all have that stupid blue hair..." Apache giggled

"And they'd be kitties!" Szayel was wiping tears out of his eyes. Imagining Grimmjow birthing a litter. It was both disgusting and highly entertaining.

"Noitora?"

Szayel wrinkled his face.

"Thats just gross."

"Yeah." Apache agreed "Ulquiorra?"

"I dunno how particular Aizen is to pale emo babies." Szayel couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. "I wouldn't want to see him hormonal. Or fat. Or Craving shit."

The two sat for a good twenty minutes discussing who would and who wouldn't look good pregnant. After awhile, Szayel felt tired and a little cramped up so he decided to take a nap and let his stomach settle. He discarded his plate and laid down on his bed, wrapping up in his blanket until he was only distinguishable as a lump of comforter.

Szayel didn't have any dreams before he had gotten knee deep in his pregnancy but since around the middle of his third trimester he had had some odd dreams that went from anything to Having tea with a thousand Ilfort's and getting run over by Gin who was driving a tractor. Another memorable one was one were we was running through las noches and if he stopped running he would fall out of a giant bath tub and all of his bones would break. All of them had him waking up at any where from two to three in the morning, unable to sleep at all for the rest of the night.

_He dreamed he was walking through the long dark hallways leading to the rooms were the shinigami slept. He was limping as he went, he was fully pregnant and he felt his belly throbbing dully. The floor felt very uneven and he kept one hand on the wall, feeling the way, while the other rested on his stomach. _

_Then it was almost like the hand on the wall had hit a lightswitch and suddenly the room was flowing with light, his eyes burned as they adjusted and he squinted, trying to to see the road ahead. He then looked at the floor, seeing something that made his spine jerk and his stomach throb horribly._

_The hall way flodded with bodies, dead bodies, dead bodies of his friends and coworkers, it looked like a sudden fight had broken out and resulted in a genocide in which all of Hueco Mundo had suffered. Looking at his feet, he suddenly saw that he was standing on Yammi's enormous right hand. He was laying face down with two of his comrades still bleeding openly from gashes in their necks. _

_He felt like he was going to vomit and he felt a burning in his throat. He tried to keep it down but failed, turning to the wall and letting himself wretch freely, holding the wall for support. When he was done heaving, he knew he had to continue because he needed to get past this hall. What had happened here?_

_He stepped over Yammi, trying to go on as best as he could. His stomach hurt so much. _

_His feet were slipping from all the wetness on the floor, his shoes and the hem of his robe were stained red from the floor. _

_Next was Zomari, dead in his released form with all of his eyes staring blankly in all directions while three privaron espada, Cirruci, Gantenbein, and Dordonii were almost beautiful in their death, wrapped around each other in death like brothers and sister. Even if only one of their heads was nearby._

_Szayel stayed close to the wall as not to go near any of them_

_Linette looked painfully half alive as she looked like she had been gutted and was bleeding in a pool, but she was staring up at Szayel, her eyes following him as she breathed in short inaudible gasps, her hand clenching and unclenching as though trying to get to him. Beside her lay Loly, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping._

_He felt his own pang of guilt seeing Verona and Lumina close by, blown to pieces. His stomach twisting hard enough to make him cry out, he clutched his stomach, shuffling foreword slowly._

_Wonderwice was curled up in a ball while his own sword kept his leg pinned to the floor, he too has only half dead, making odd noises between gurgling and crying. A heap of Exequias members, one on fire._

_Noitora was face up, one arm still attached to his body while his giant scythe was broken into several pieces, the shards had flown back with enough force to crack the wall. Tesla wasn't far away, his body cut off at the middle._

_Who had done this? Who had enough power to drill through the hallway and destroy everyone? And why was he still alive?_

_Grimmjow was in his pantera form, and looked like he had recieved great pain before passing, his tail had been cut off and his legs broken until bone poked out the back, his hair lay in a crumpled blood soaked mess while his eyes stared upward. His fraccion lay around him in similar crumpled heaps._

_Even Halibel and Stark had been eliminated, Stark had been stabbed clean through leaving a hole large enough to be mistaken for a hollow hole, Menoly and Aaroniero in broken forms beside him. Halibel had been almost incinerated, her skin hanging in ribbons while the remainder of her form was pinned to the wall with her own sword. Her Fraccion in the same boat, Mira Rose, Sun Sun..._

_"APACHE!" Szayel wailed, tears pouring from his eyes, hugging his chest as he struggled to remain upright. _

_He had to continue, he looked away and quickened his pace. Hurrying ahead, hoping the bodies would clear, at least a little. He simply kept his eyes to the floor, making sure he couldn't see any more of the dead. He didn't want to see it. It only made him hurt more. His stomach felt like it was flexing painfully._

_He was nearing the end of the hallway, he catched a glimpse of a blonde arrancar bleeding from the head, he averted his eyes quickly, avoiding the possiblity it could be his brother. _

_Breathing deeply, trying to stop his stomach from hurting so much, he looked up, Aizen was standing at the end of the hall while Gin and Tousen were dead on the floor, their own zanpuktous through their chests. Aizen was not injured at all, or for a matter of fact touched with any blood or scortch marks, or any evidence of dirtiness. _

_"AIZEN-SAMA!" Szayel screamed, running as fast as he could in his condition, his belly burning painfully in rythmic bursts. He stepped over Tousen and stood before Aizen who looked at him in his normal manner of calm happiness. "PLEASE AIZEN-SAMA! PLEASE! WHY?"_

_Aizen looked blurry, he smiled, running one of his hot warm hands through Szayel's sweaty hair, while the other hand rested on his large stomach, the baby kicked with vigourous force. And Szayel cried out painfully._

_"Try not to cry." Aizen whispered. Running a thumb under Szayel's glasses and around his eye, wiping a tear out from beneath it. _

_The pain became to immense for him to stand, Szayel fell, splashing in the pool of blood around him and sobbing. He could see a clear indication that he had been bleeding too. From his crotch downwards was soaked in red-brown liquid._

_"Wake up."_

Szayel shot up like a spring from his dream, or as far as he could with the weight on his form. He groaned lying back down, still feeling the cramps from before his nap.

That was some fucked up dream, he thought, wiping the sweat off his brow while he swung one leg off the bed so he could stand. Something was wrong, he peeked over his stomach, suddenly, utterly feeling faint. His legs were wet, very wet, wetter then legs should be ever be, with something that felt like fluid... like fluid from his insides.

"APACHE!" His voice an octave higher then normal. His stomach cramped suddenly. Contractions? SHIT! Did his water break?

Apache was in a bathrobe, aparently about to get into the shower.

"What do you need I was about to..."

They stared at each other for maybe fifteen seconds. Apache looking from his face, to his stomach, to his damp sheets and pants in one linear motion back and forth. Szayel just felt his heart pumping as though it was hitting all his ribs like they were piano keys.

"I'll get Martinez, you lay back, We'll deliver it right here so you won't have to move a bit." She said in one breath, dashing out of the room.

"Uh..." Szayel watched the doorway even after she had left. Feeling very alone all of a sudden.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I say one or two more chappies after this. Then Szayel better be happy as fuck because I'm not writing about him for awhile again.

Guh. Spent today like a crazy person doing laundry and watching Fight Club. Nice Reviews made me finish this bastard. Glad everyone liked Juno btw.

SO yeah. Hope you all have enjoyed this fic so far. I feel like this chapter was really short, but maybe I'm just full of crazy. The next one will be nice and long and should hopefully come before Feburary.

Review if you got the time.

Kishire!


	11. Chapter 10

MASKED CHILDREN A Mpreg fic.

Chapter 10/ Epilogue

A/N: this is mpreg, don't like don't read. If your going to bitch or flame, I really don't care. Some people go for it some don't and you don't need to shit on what other people like. So jog on and read something else if this isn't your cup of tea.

------------------------------------------------

"COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER?"

Szayel was crying and lying in his own bed. Alone. Waiting for Apache while he felt the painful throbs of contractions. He wished he could tag after her, he hated being alone because he had no idea what was happening? Was she coming in 10 Minutes or 10 hours? Was she even coming at all? It was premature right? So it could be just premature contractions? But then again, his water broke. Would he be put under for her birth?

Szayel tried wiping most of the tears from his face, he couldn't take it. He was going to be ripped open... He just knew it, Martinez would be slicing him open to get her out.

He traced a hand over his stomach trying his best to calm her down. As a way of assuring himself that he was going to be ok. It didn't work. So he just took to moaning and screaming and swearing to get the pain out.

He thought about everything he had already thought about. His own mortality, how it was very possible for him to die there, about his daughter's mortality. About the fact that he could walk out of that hospital with a nursery that would never see a child. About Apache, and all the work she had put into helping him, and how his pregnancy helped patch things up with Ilfort. What if he missed his chance to be an uncle? What if he had to repeat this over again?

He moaned, crying harder then he had ever before. kicking his legs and throwing his blankets off the bed.

There was a knock at the door, and there was so much murder in his mind at that moment that he was surprised that a cero didn't manifest and hit the door with all the rage in the air. Who the fuck had to knock at a moment like this?

Martinez swaggered in, equipment in hand while Apache peeked in the door before running off again. Szayel gave her a look of murderous intent as to make sure they were on the same page before Martinez shut the door.

"Alrighty Szayel, looks like its do or die, doesn't it?" Martinez said, gloving his hands. "Don't worry now, I've run through several scenarios for this and I assure you everything is going to be alright."

Szayel wondered if he had enough spit in his mouth to make it in his face.

"Here," the doctor took out a needle, with a clear liquid and pulled up Szayel's sleeve. "You won't feel a thing."

"But, I need to be awake to see her." Szayel stressed carefully, making sure he heard him. "I don't want to be drugged up to see her! I need to see her when she first-"

"Yes. Alright,"

"I need to..." Szayel felt his arm growing cold and the pain falling out of his stomach. "I need to see her when she..." He blinked feriously. "I need to... need... see her... need to."

His head fell back on the pillow, tears leaking out of his eyes, but his arms were too heavy to really move much. He wasn't even sure why he was crying now, because he was so light but at the same time, incredibly weighed down. It was a trance that felt amazing. He wasn't sure when they came in, but they were moving in slow motion. Ilfort, Aizen, Apache... standing beside him and watching Martinez work on his stomach. His fingers felt like they were feathering his skin. Szayel laughed drunkenly, but he was still crying. Why was everything so wet?

"I need..." His lips couldn't even work words. The words were working over and over in his head, but his face felt like it was falling off of him. He felt a very warm head wiping hair out of his eyes and dabbing sweat from his forehead. Fuck it was hot. Why did all the noises sound so weird?

Another tingling in his arm, he felt a slight discomfort that seemed to turn everything slightly red in hue. His face twitched like a cranky child and very slowly, he started to realize what was happening. He was waking up from his drug trip, and he was feeling pain, hurt, in his gut.

He waited and waited.

And waited some more.

He wasn't sure of time, minutes could be hours for him as he felt like his ears plugged and his head was spinning.

"Don't move much," Martinez murmured, Szayel blinked, feeling a bright light above him that the doctor was using for light. "We're still working around, but she'll be out in a moment."

It didn't quite register as he was just returning to reality. He just felt a slight difference at being touched from the inside, rather then nothing at all. It felt odd and he wanted to squirm. Only one noise woke him from that state.

A single cry. His eyes opened wide. Looking around from the source, his whole body growing warm at the noise, increasing in volume. A child's scream.

"Giveherme.." Szayel tried to get his voice to work. "I need her..."

Apache cleaned her off, getting all of the fluid and gunk off her and Illfort cut the cord. Szayel watched as Aizen wrapped her up while she screamed, Szayel couldn't stop crying. 

"Settle down or I won't be able to stitch you up." Martinez said. "You'll see her in a few minutes."

Szayel watched helplessly, trapped while the three cooed over the baby and tried to settle her down.

Illfort held her while she cried, but then brought a chair up to Szayel's bedside so he could see her.

She was small, smaller then Szayel thought she would ever be, maybe because she was premature, and Szayel liked to think all of the weight on his frame was hers, but she was tiny. Szayel raised a hand to her own miniscule fist and caressed it slowly. She immediatly calmed down, halting her screaming and blinking a little her gaze turning to her mother. Her hair was just as pink as his, her skin was yellowish because she had never been in the light, but she was still more cute then Szayel ever imagined her, she did have Aizen's eyes however, it was a small consolation.

She had almost fallen asleep when Martinez pulled away and instructed him not to move very much or else he would split in half. Ilfort handed him his daughter and she lay in his arms, eminating with warmth and life. His, Luz Aporro Grantz.

He could finally rest now.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You awake?"

Apache and Ilfort were leaning over him, his eyelids flickered a little. He tried to sit up instinctivly, but hissed, feeling his incision. But he felt so light, he felt like he could fly. He could see his toes! His waist line, while clearly warped, wasn't pained by growth anymore.

"She's been crying off and on, hates being apart from you." Apache said, handing him his tiny bundle that was making odd noises and waving slightly. Szayel took her gingerly, seeing her in a better light now that he was off the drugs.

"She's so pretty." Szayel murmured, playing with her little tufts of pink hair. So glad he finally had her, after all his dreaming and hoping and wishing. She really was his.

"She's six pounds four ounces." Apache said. "Not bad for a preemie right?"

Szayel nodded, transfixed on his daughter. So amazed by his own handiwork, he suddenly felt very selfish for whining and moaning and complaining the entire time he was pregnant. He remembered when he didn't want a baby at all, remembered starving himself. It felt so strange. How could he, or anyone deny her life? He felt horrible, considering that because he was so thin to begin with, she might have stayed in his cozy womb for another month. But no, she was happy and healthy and fine.

"Martinez is going to be running tests when she gets a little older, she already shows signs of having a strong reiatsu. She survived everything we put her through and she's fat and happy." Apache added, at peace watching Szayel with his child.

It didn't really matter at all to him. The fact that the whole reason he had her seemed rather unimportant as long as he did have her.

"You'll be leaving by tomorrow so long as you take it easy." She said dully. "Ilfort will be staying with you for a week to help babysit, then you're taking the wheel."

Szayel looked up.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm done," Apache said. "And to tell you the truth, I've been done for a good four and a half months."

Szayel's eyes widened, Luz cooed in his arms.

"Done? What do you mean you've been done?"

"Martinez only sent me to work until you had gotten a grip on your condition." Apache confessed, crossing her legs and smiling. "I was dismissed a long time ago. But I decided to wait it out and see how this turned out."

Szayel looked back at Luz, unsure what to say.

"Well, thanks.." Szayel blushed. "I wouldn't even stay with me for four and a half months."

Szayel tried to imagine his life without Apache now, or more over, not waking up to gorge and look over old magazines while propping up his tired legs and taking a nap. Now he would be changing diapers and playing with his daughter all day. And he'd be woken up at night to help her sleep.

Luz whimpered a little bit waving her little arms until Szayel would play with her tiny fingers. She kept whimpering, like she was frustrated. He felt panicky.

"She hasn't eaten yet," Illfort said "She's probably hungry."

"Well," Szayel said, looking around, as if food would appear.

"Idiot." Apache snorted. "You make the food right?"

Szayel's face turned red, Luz continued moaning and trying to reach out.

"But, I'm not a... what if she... then what...?" Szayel spoke brokenly, but the stress had gotten to Luz and she broke down in tears. Szayel looked distressed, looking from her, to Apache.

"Just do it pink," Apache exhaled. "It can't be that hard."

Szayel unbuttoned his shirt from the front, pulling it far enough down to expose a nipple. Awkwardly he offered it to Luz. It was so strange and he felt so completely stupid in front of his brother and Apache, trying to feed his child.

Miraculously, it worked and Luz seemed satisfied sucking away while Szayel just held her up, with a priceless expression on his face. Apache smiled.

"See? She doesn't understand you're a guy, she just knows you're her mum. It's you're boobs she needs."

"Beautifully said," Szayel sighed. "As always."

The feeling was obviously foreign but he felt very calming and it stopped Luz from crying. He felt very relieved that it had, in fact, worked, but at the same time he wanted to slap Apache across her grinning face. Ilfort avoided his gaze awkwardly. But it was calming for himself as well, knowing he was a freak rather then a failure felt tolerable. And Luz was happy which could justify anything in his book.

"Did Aizen ever say anything about my espada position?" Szayel asked hopefully, holding Luz tight as he scooted up a little bit to get more comfortable. His stomach twinged a little bit from where his Ceserean Section had been performed.

"I can't think of much," Ilfort said, trying to recall a conversation they might have had while Szayel was asleep. "He was mostly talking about setting up dates to check on her abilities. But they aren't for at least a year from now."

"But they are planning to do this again," Apache nodded, "But you're not in the picture. At least at this moment."

"Poor Bastard." Szayel murmured. He was imagining some horrible raffle where the arrancar choosen would be mommy-fied. At least he wouldn't be in that pool of names. "Any idea of whom its going to be?"

"A couple names where brought up for various reasons." Apache said. "They're looking for children with several different abilities, like a basis of power based on Animal Strength."

"So Grimmjow?"

Ilfort bit his lip at the pictures forming in his head, of his master.

"I don't think so, I think they were thinking a lower level, that fraccion of Noitora's came up I think."

"That Tesla guy?" Ilfort asked

"Yeah, that or..." Apache broke off.

"What?" Szayel asked. Apache looked at Ilfort catiously and Szayel's eyes widened.

"I don't remember." She said quickly before Ilfort could catch on to what they were saying.

Szayel shook his head a little. Ilfort next in line to be knocked up? Szayel would get to play the uncle card this time. And Luz would have a cousin... No. He tried to rid his mind of any imagery.

"They're also discussing a reverso pregnancy," Apache added. "In which they would have an arrancar make sperm available and put it in a shinigami. "But I can't imagine Aizen lining up to give himself up to a child."

"Probably Tousen or Gin." Ilfort thought out loud. "Or maybe they'll steal someone from the Seireitei."

"We really don't need any more shinigami around here." Szayel said dryly. Switching Luz to his other nipple. "If they're going to make babies at least let us with some Hollow blood sire them."

"Oh, they won't listen to us." Apache said. "Aizen's got us in his hands. This place isn't ever going to be the same again."

It felt sad, thinking that way. But it was true. None of this would have happened if those three shinigami hadn't taken over. But they could be blamed for a lot of good things as well. Szayel wouldn't be an espada unless Aizen had come and formed the new espada. And he had a baby, one that was really Aizen's as well. He was living more comfortably then ever before.

Of course he couldn't speak for those who had died because of the shinigami, the fraccion that were hung, those who were brainwashed or banished, he was one of a few who had gotten a good deal out of it. Hopefully Luz would grow up and live the same life. She wouldn't have to kill in the dunes to survive and worry about dying.

The first child born in Hueco Mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel and Luz went home that night, because he healed so easy and was medicated well, he could walk with some support while Apache carried Luz and his suitcase. He had collapsed on his sofa and was left to sleep while Apache got a bassinet ready for Luz to sleep in until she was comfortable sleeping on her own at night in her own room. She hadn't been laid down for more then a half hour until she was hungry and cried until Szayel got up, half awake, and fed her.

Slowly he got into the routine of feeding her every three hours and waking up if she was cranky or hungry be it at 5 PM or 2 AM. He was a breeze with diapers and they played well together until she got tired and they both agreed to sleep. In all it didn't take much time. Luz was small and Szayel was constantly without more then eight hours of sleep, and he was very worn out from his pregnancy. He would cry a lot, getting over his strain of being very heavy with child to just being fat and lazy. Ilfort left after a week and he had to start making his own meals and caring for Luz. He watched her sleep at night, laying on her back and watching her snooze until he felt comfortable enough to join her.

In the end, it had been worth it entirely. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future, he knew there were going to be days were she would hate him, were she would love him, where she felt lonely and sad, and it was up to him to make her the strongest person she could be, to teach her everything he knew in the hopes that she would succeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And there it is! THE FAT FUCKING END.

I felt like such a dick writing the end of this fic. With the hints of new Arrancar pregnancies, if enough people want it, I'll call a sequel in which I torture an arrancar of your choosing...

But there will probably be a follow up story with just Luz older or something so you all get a feel of what happens later in her life. I was really glad I wrote this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really liked writing it and it really was an adventure for me as I wasn't quite sure how a non-pairing mpreg fic would be recieved. But all the reviews I got where positive, so if you want a sequel/follow up review with your thoughts.

Not really sure what I'll do after this, I have a fic I'm doing with a friend that REALLY needs to get written, and I kind of want to explore some other fandoms, but there isn't a lot happening in Bleach right now and I almsot feel obligated to write for it. I have some ideas for writing that I've had long before _Masked Child_. So It just depends on what I feel like writing.

But I'm really happy about the people that followed this through every chapter and left nice reviews. I almost always pick up the fic when people start reviewing and it gets things done. So really, kudos to the reviewers, it wouldn't have been done unless they liked it.

Anyway, review if you like, keep flames constructive, and if you like, keep poking around my profile for stuff. Love you all. 

KISHIRE!


End file.
